Amor de engaño
by dana.malfoy2
Summary: DRACO Y HERMIONE DEBEN COMPARTIR SALA COMUN, Y DESDE ESE DIA NADA ES LO MISMO. GINNY ESTA CON CIERTO PELINEGRO. SE QUE EL PRIMER CAPITULO ES MUY COMUN PERO MAS ADELATE NO LO SERA...
1. Chapter 1

Banquete de bienvenida

Era el inicio de un nuevo año en Hogwarts, año que, al igual que los anteriores, seria de completa incertidunmbre en relacion al paradero de _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_,solo sus mas fieles vasallos sabian donde se encontraba exactamente.

Los alumnos de Howgarts se encontraban en el banquete de bienvenida, los mas desinteresados eran los alumnos que cursaban su 7º año.

De pronto se escucho la voz de la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall.-Mis queridos alumnos y amigos profesores. Como es de conocimiento de cada uno de ustedes, el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizeria, aún llora la muerte del que fue el mejor director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, muerto el año recien pasado.Tambien tenemos conocimiento de que el mayor anhelo del profesor y director Dumbledore era que Hogwrts fuera el hogar perfecto para cada uno de ustedes, que se sientan en casa, y eso es lo que trataremos de llevar a cabo este año que recien empieza- la profesora y actual directora del establecimiento suspiro profundamente, se notaba en su rostro que estaba muy afectada tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore- Para terminar y dar paso a la seleccion de los alumnos de 1º, quiero que demos un fuerte aplauso a los que este año llevan el reconocimiento de Premios Anuales, la señorita Hermione Granger de Gryffindor, y el señor Draco Malfoy de Slytherin.- todos los miraron y mientras que Gryffindor aplaudia pavorosamente, los Slytherin se limitaban a observar a Draco y aplaudir delicadamente como solo ellos sabian hacerlo.- Y tambien pido un fuerte aplauso para el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el señor Leonardo Wimpy- uno y cada uno de los estudiantes aplaudieron desganademente.(no nombro a los de 1º por que recien haran ingreso al gran comedor)-Por favor que den ingreso los alumnos de 1º, gracias.-

Luego de las palabras de la directora, el Sombrero Seleccionador hizo su trabajo como todos los años, derivo a los alumnos que ese año ingresaban en primero, a las 4 casas respectivamente.

El banquete transcurrio tranquilamente sin ningun incoveniente, luego cada uno se dirigio a sus salas comunes.

Hermione iba conversando y riendo junto a Ron, Harry y Ginny, cuando a los pies de una escalera se detuvo en seco.

-¿Que ocurre Herms?¿Olvidaste algo?-pregunto la pelirroja mas pequeña de los Weasly.

-Eee...No es solo que yo no voy a la sala comun de Gryffindor-la castaña se veia completamente nerviosa

-¿Como?, ¿Donde vas entonces?-

-Eso es lo que no les conte en el expreso-dicho esto les conto lo ocurrido.

----Flash Back----

-Granger-se oyo una voz inconfundible en el umbral de la puerta del compartimiento

-¿Que quieres Malfoy?-pregunto Hermione calmadamente

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar con un _Hurón_ como tú-Hermione miraba directamente a las iris grises de Draco, mientras este miraba igualmente las iris color miel de la castaña.

-Yo creo que si Granger, es algo que nos incumbe a ambos-Hermione lo miro extrañada

-Ya te dijo que no Malfoy, dejala tranquila-esta ves fue Harry quien hablo

-Vamos Potter no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, esto es asunto de Premio Anuales, algo que tú ni en tus mejores sueños podrias llegar a lograr- el rubio tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion y superioridad.

-Esta bien Malfoy, pobre de ti que me hagas perder el tiempo.-Hermione se puso de pie y camino junto a Draco

-Pero Herms...-

-No te preocupes Harry, estare bien, y si este huron intenta hacerme algo, estare afuera, ademas se cuidarme sola-dicho esto abandono el compartimiento y se fue junto con Draco-Habla luego huron que no tengo todo el dia para perderlo contigo- la castaña estaba con los brazos cruzados, y con su pie golpeaba incesablemente el piso demostrando su impaciencia

-Muy bien _Sangre Sucia, _esto es algo bastante desagradable de contar, para mi mas que para ti, ya que para tu persona sera un verdadero privilegio-

-Habla de una buena ves huron-

-Durante nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarts tendremos que compartir sala comun, si Granger-se adelanto a decir al ver que Hermione lo iba interrumpir- Tú y yo, lamentable pero cierto.- Hermione estaba anonadada, miraba a Draco, abria su boca como tratando de que las palabras salieran de esta, pero nada, estaba como en estado de shock.-Bueno Granger, eso era, fue un real disgusto hablar de buena manera contigo, asi que permiso, ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA-las ultimas palabras las recalco como ninguna otra.

Hermione vio como Draco se alejaba, mientras ella aun se preguntaba como y por que le pasaban esas cosas a ella.

Entro en el compartimiento, miro a sus amigos, se sento, aun en un estado de no completa normalidad.

-¿Que te dijo ese imbecil Herms que te dejo asi?-Ron se habia sentado junto a su amiga mientras movia su mano tratando de que volviera en si- ¡¡¡Herms!!!-grito el pelirrojo logrando su proposito, haciendo que Hermione no solo reaccionara sino que tambien llegara a saltar de su asiento

-Nada chicos ya les contare, mas adelante cuando sea el momento-Harry,Ron y Ginny, miraban a Hermione extrañamente, nunca les ocultaba nada y ¿Ahora les ocultaba algo respecto de Malfoy?

----End Flash Back----

-¡¡¡¡¿Que tienes que compartir sala comun con ese imbecil?!!!!-Ron se habia alterado levemente, (cuando digo levemente, es solamente querer matar a Draco y a la directora)

-Calmate Ron, como les dije cuando sali a hablar con este huron de m... se cuidarme sola, no se atreveria a hacerme nada, asi que por favor no se preocupen, ahora vayanse a la sala comun que yo estare bien-dicho esto Hermione comenzo a subir las escaleras que la llevarian a su nueva sala comun, la cual compartia junto a su peor enemigo. Llego y vio algo que la dejo anonadada, era hermosa, grande, tenia una gran biblioteca, una mesa donde podria hacer sus deberes tranquilamente, claro, de un momento a otro recordo que todo eso lo debia compartir con Draco Malfoy, ese nombre, ese pensamiento la lleno de un pequeño escalofrio por todo su cuerpo.

-Draco, te eche tanto de menos este verano, fuiste un ingrato no me fuiste a visitar ni un solo dia.-Draco caminaba sin darle importancia a lo que la pelinegra le decia.-Draco, amor te estoy hablando.-

-Y yo no quiero hablar contigo, solo quiero ir a dormir, ¡¡ah!!, se me habia olvidado, aqui nos separamos-Draco estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras

-Pero Draco por ahi no se llega a la sala comun de Slytherin-

-Pansy, yo no me voy a la sala comun de Slytherin, me voy a mi propia sala comun de Premio Anual-Draco seguia subiendo, sin importarle ni una sola palabra de lo que decia Pansy

-Pero ¿Como sala comun de Premio Anual, tambien estara esa estupida de Granger?¿O no?-Pansy se estaba comenzando a inquietar.

-Bravo Pansy, por lo menos sabes algo de logica-Draco movia las manos, hasta que se desaparecio por entre la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a Pansy con Crabbe y Goyle, acompañados de Blaise Zabbini.

Draco llego a su nueva sala comun, un poco despues de Hermione, encontrando a esta, tomando unos cuantos libros los cuales los iba dejando sobre la mesa que estaba al centro.

-Vaya Granger, cualquiera dirira que no conoces una biblioteca-Hermione se sobresalto, ya que no lo habia oido entrar-Si no fuera por que todos sabemos que eres una comelibros, y que tu segunda casa es una biblioteca, diria que no la conoces.-Draco tenia una sonrisa de medio lado y observaba a Hermione como si se tratara de una rosa intocable, ni siquiera el mismo entendia como es que miraba a la que era una estupida sangre sucia de ese modo era algo quee no se lo permitiria, y de pronto desvio la mirada.

-Jajaja Malfoy, hablo el rey de lo tarados.-Hermione no miraba a Draco sino que seguia buscando libros, que mas tarde de seguro leeria.

-Vamos Granger, estas en completa decadencia, ¿No tienes ningun insulto que por lo menos me cause risa?-Draco se habia sentado en el sofa, mientras que su vista estaba clavada en Hermione.

-Si Malfoy, claro.Ahora vamos a dejar unas cuantas cosas en claro. 1º el lado que esta del color de tu casa es tuyo, y por supuesto el color de mi casa es mi lado ¿Bien?-

-¿Quien fue capas de decir que eras la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts?-Draco habia dejado de mirar a Hermione y se dedicaba a contemplr el fuego, mientras las llamas de este se reflejaban en los grises del rubio, de modo que no pudo (O no quiso) ver el sonrrojo que habia logrado en Hermione, la cual habia tomado sus cosas y se habia ido a su habitacion dejando a un Draco que se perdia en el fuego.

-¿Que se cree ese maldito huron, en venir a insultar MI inteligencia?- pensaba Hermione mientras subia las escaleras que la llevaria a lo que seria su habitacion hasta que terminara su 7º y ultimo curso en Hogwarts.Al llegar a esta se quedo en una sola pieza, era realmente hermosa, era del mismo color de su habitacion en la sala comun de Gryffindor, pero mas grande, mucho mas grande-Esto es hermoso- dejo los libros sobre una mesa que habia en el centro de la habitacion, mientras abria la puerta del cuarto de baño y lo observaba, realmente parecia una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

Sin darse cuenta alguien la observaba, si era Draco que la miraba cuando iba subiendo a su habitacion, mientras sonreia afectivamente, y al darse cuenta de esta sonrisa aparto la vista y se dirijio a su habitacion.

-¿Como es que me agrada verla sonreir, verla feliz?, tal ves no sea mas que envidia por que ella si es feliz y yo no-Draco pensaba esto mientras se acostaba mirando al techo, al mismo tiempo que en su mente se repetia una y otra ves la imagen de Hermione tan feliz en su nueva habitacion, cogiendo sus libros. De pronto sin mas su brazo izquierdo comenzo a dolerle, su señor lo necesitaba, y no podia dejarlo plantado, se puso de pie y se dirigio a donde debia ir.

-¿Esta todo listo Draco?-le pregunto una voz mas fria que un tempano de hielo en un congelador.

-Casi mi Lord, tenemos que esperar un poco mas, seria muy apresurado atacar sin estar completamente seguros de que el lugar esta libre de resguardos, ¿No cree?-Draco estaba inclinado ante su señor, el cual le tomo el menton dejandolo a la misma altura de si.

-Confio plenamente en ti, Draco, si tu crees que aun no es posible, confiare en tu palabra como mi fiel vasallo, ademas de que debes recordar tu otra tarea, solo te digo eso Draco, recuerda-y sin mas desaparecio de donde se encontraba, dejando a Draco solo, el cual luego de que su señor desapareciera, siguio sus mismos pasos, dejando el lugar desierto.

Llego a su habitacion nuevamente, y con mucha suerte, ya que justo en ese momento aparecio la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Me necesitaba profesora?- Pregunto Hermione que venia bajando las escaleras en pijama. Draco se quedo embobado, llevaba una playera con tirantes blanca, que dejaba ver un poco de su escote, en conjunto con una pantaleta muy corta que dejaba al descubierto sus contorneadas piernas.Hermione al darse cuenta que Draco tambien estaba abajo y que ademas la estaba observando se sonrrojo, ademas de porque nunca habria imaginado lo que habia tras esa elegantisima ropa, estaba con su pecho al descubierto, y luego se dedico a recorrerlo con la mirada, un cuerpo perfecto, su pecho era palido, con sus abdominales bien marcados gracias a sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, tenia una cintura que demarcaba su hombria; todo esto era acompañado de un pantalon ligeramente delgado.Draco se dio cuenta de que Hermione lo observaba por lo que fue y se sento en el sofa, poniendo sus manos tras su nuca, haciendo que Hermione desviara su vista.

-Si señorita Granger, aunque como puede observar, los necesitabamos a ambos.-la profesora estaba bajo las escaleras.-En todo caso la reunion no es aqui, vamos es en mi despacho.-dicho esto emprendio el viaje hacia su despacho.

Hermione y Draco la siguieron, Draco le lanzaba fugases miradas a Hermione, la cual se sonrojaba mas y mas ante dichas miradas.

Llegaron al despacho de la profesora, donde se encontraron a los otros prefectos.Hermione rapidamente se acerco a Ron que estaba ahi tambien.

-¿Como es que lograron despertarte?-pregunto Hermione riendo, mientras Draco la miraba

-Es realmente hermosa, basta Draco deja de pensar ese tipo de cosas-se decia Draco en su mente

-Queridos alumnos, prefectos de cada una de las casas, tengo que darle lamentables noticias.-la profesora tomo un poco de aire. Los prefectos que se encontraban mas intrigados con la noticia eran los de Slytherin, si eran lo que pensaban, sobre todo Draco, seria una la mentable noticia.-Tendremos que incrementar las rondas de prefectos, es decir, ya no seran dos parejas de prefectos, seran las cuatro casa que trabajaran conjuntamente en esta tarea-

-¿Es por _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ profesora?.-pregunto timidamente Hermione, a lo cual Draco solo sonrio al notar como temian de solo escuchar el nombre de su señor, lo cual para el seria un punto a favor para lo que estaba planeando, se dio cuenta que si le temian.

-Lamento decirle...que si señorita Granger, es por él, no queremos arriesgar a ningun alumno, seria lamentable si de solo haber iniciado el año tuvieramos alguna perdida. Ahora que ya estan enterados de la situacion por favor retirense directamente a sus salas comunes.-dicho esto los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse del despacho, haciendo comentarios respecto de la nueva resolucion del colegio.

Ron fue a dejar a Hermione hasta su sala comun, donde estuvieron comentando la decicion de McGonagall.

-Valla, valla, Granger, primera noche y ya vas a llevar a Weasly a tu nueva habitacion.-Decia una voz mientras entraba a la sala comun de Premios Anuales

-¡¡Callate Malfoy!!.-le grito Ron mientras trataba de acercarse a Draco amenazadoramente, pero con un resultado nulo , ya que Hermione lo tenia tomado del brazo sujentandolo fuertemente.

-Dejalo ya Ron, es mejor que te vallas-Dicho esto comenzo a arrastrar a Ron hacia la pared donde se encontraba la puerta de salida-Adios Ron, nos vemos mañana.-lo despidio con un beso en la mejilla.

-Granger, ¿No sabes que nunca debes dejar a un hombre con las ganas?.-Draco se acercaba a Hermione, mientras esta retrocedia, hasta llegar al primer escalon que la llebaba a su habitacion, trato de subir el primer escalon de espalda, pero fue inutil, solo consiguio perder el equilibrio, y para sus suerte que Draco estaba ahi sino lo mas probable es que se hubiese caido, luego de que ella perdio el equilibrio, el la tomo de la cintura, y la comenzo a acercar a si mismo lentamente, sintiendo como Hermione temblaba entre sus brazos, mientras abrazaba su cuello con sus delicadas y suaves manos, el se siguio acercando, hasta que la distancia que los separaba no era de mas de 5 cm...

CONTINUARA...


	2. las nuevas rondas de prefectos

Pero de la nada Hermione se solto y subio corriendo las escaleras, dejando a un Draco en un mar de confuciones.

Draco no entendia absolutamente nada, en un momento Hermione se estaba dando en sus brazos, y al otro se iba dejandolo ahi, como un niño al que le quitan de las manos un juguete que deseaba con todo su ser.

Hermione llego a su habitacion sin entender que era lo que habia estado a punto de hacer, ¿Si su razón no la hubiese acompañado en ese momento se habria besado con Malfoy?. Eso es lo que rondaba en su mente al momento de acostarse, ademas de recordar ese olor, esos labios tan perfectos, esa cercania, no podia negar que Malfoy era muy pero muy guapo, pero solo eso , no se le podia pasar por la mente el echo de que le gustara estar cerca de el , sentir sus brazos fuertes rodeandola, no eso no podia estarle pasando, no con el ser que mas despreciaba en el mundo, ¿O tal ves no lo despresiaba tanto como ella esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

Mientras que por la mente de Draco los pensamientos eran tan iguales y tan distintos a la ves, el solo pensaba que le gustaba sentir su pequeña cintura por entre sus brazos, sentir su respiracion golpeando su rostro, sentirla temblar, sus manos tan perfectas rodeando su cuello, ¿Era ella tan perfecta como para poder hacerlo cambiar de parecer ante ella?. Con esos pensamientos, callo en los brazos de morfeo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 de la madrugada, Draco y Hermione se preparaban para bajar al gran comedor a desayunar.

Draco fue el primero en bajar, tomo algunos libros necesarios para las clases de ese dia, que ademas la mitad la compartia con Gryffindor, y dispuesto a salir se encamino a la "puerta", pero se detuvo al escuchar como Hermione venia bajando las escaleras. Lo primero que paso por su mente fue la noche anterior, primero el verla en pijama, tan linda; y segundo ese acercamiento, que Hermione rompio, dejando a Draco con una ensalada en su cabeza. Hermione al verlo ahi, tambien recordo la noche anterior, y al igual que Draco, ese abdomen como ningun otro, y tambien ese gran acercamiento, que solo ella sabia por que se habia roto.

-Buenos dias Granger, deberias ser mas educada, o ¿Aun tienes vergüenza de lo ocurrido anoche?-sin que Hermione notara como y cuando Draco termino a menor distancia de lo que estuvieron la noche anterior. Hermione estaba demaciado nerviosa por lo que decidio sacar la voz.

-Malfoy, serias capaz de dejarme un dia en paz, solo eso te pido.-Hermione ahora si que estaba nerviosa, Draco estaba a punto de rozar sus labios, pero sin previo aviso, Draco se alejo.

-No creas que te voy a dar en el gusto, _inmunda sangre sucia_

Hermione estaba desconcertada, no entendia que demonios le pasaba a Draco. Bajo al gran comedor, y sin poder evitarlo desvio su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin, donde no vio a ningun rubio platinado con ojos grises.

-Hermione...-ante esto Hermione se sobresalto.-¿A quien andas buscando?.-le pregunto Ginny, que estaba sentada junto a Ron.

-¿Yo?...a... nadie.-respondio la castaña nerviosamente.

-Si claro, vamos sientate a desayunar que tenemos pociones a la primera hora de la mañana. ¿Te das cuenta que comienzan nuestro año de la peor manera posible?-Hermione solo se limito a sonreir ante el comentario de Ron. Se sento proxima a Harry, que de por casualidad estaba muy callado.-¿Como te fue en tu primera noche compartida con Malfoy?.-

-Callate, Ron, no fue compartida con Malfoy, ademas que tú mismo viste como es la sala común-Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, logrando un notorio sonrrojo en el rostro de Ron y en el suyo propio.

-Mmm...Mejor dejemos todo ahi, yo creo que no seria bueno que siguieran hablando, porque todos se van a enterar de lo que hacen en las noche, jajajajaja-Ginny solo podia retorcerse de la risa, mientras veia como su amiga y su hermano se miraban, y se sonrojaban aun mas.

-Basta Ginevra, yo no te molesto por lo que tú haces con quien tú sabes.-la pelirroja dejo de reir al instante. Harry al escuchar esto, volteo un poco su cabeza para ver a Ginny, la cual se habia concentrado en su desayuno sin mirar a nadie.

El dia transcurrio como siempre habia sido en sus años anteriores, claro que ahora los profesores les insistian en que debian estudiar para los EXTASIS , y bla bla bla.

Ya llegada la hora de la cena, Hermione se fue a su habitacion, a leer un poco.

Hermione leia afanadamente, cuando de pronto escucho unos ruidos en la sala comun, asi que dejo su libro a un lado, y se encamino al lugar de donde habia oido los ruidos. Se acerco, no veia nada, asi que decidio acercarse un poco mas.-¿Malfoy?.-no recibio respuesta alguna.-Vamos Malfoy si eres tú, te aseguro que no es gracioso lo que estas haciendo.-de pronto vio a alguien sentado frente a la chimenea.-¿Malfoy eres tú?.-pregunto Hermione mientras se acercaba al sofa.

-Si, Granger, soy yo.-su voz estaba impreganada de tristeza, de desilucion, lo que a Hermione le llamo mucho la atencion, por lo que se sento justo al lado de Draco.

-¿Que pasa _huron_?-Hermione lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y fijamente a los del rubio.

-¿Te importa acaso _sangre sucia_?.-Draco correspondia a la mirada de Hermione, pero en su mirada Hermione era capas de ver un dejo de tristeza y frustracion.

-Mira, yo creo que si vamos a convivir durante un año deberiamos comenzar a cambiar nuestra forma de tratarnos, por que por lo menos a mi no me gusta que me traten mal, o sea, las personas con las que debo pasar mas de 3 hrs seguidas con el o ella.-el rubio la miraba expectante al momento que le entregaba una sonrisa a la castaña, la cual se la devolvia gratamente, ¿Como era posible que esa mujer, si mujer, por que Draco ya no la veia como niña, fuera capas de subirle el animo a una persona, solo con sus pensamientos racionales que solo ella entendia?.-Bueno Malfoy, ¿Me vas a decir lo que te ocurre?-

-Mi padre esta en Azkaban.-Draco bajo la mirada, se sentia impotente de no poder hacer nada por su padre.

-No sabes cuanto lo siento, pero tal ves eso le sirva de leccion.-Hermione no sabia cuan doloroso podia llegar a ser ese comentario para el rubio, el cual se puso de pie, en sus ojos ya no se veia tristeza ni frustracion, no ahora habia odio, amargura, veia a Hermione como si solo quisiera matarla. Hermione se asusto mucho, ya que nunca habia visto a Draco asi, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por que Draco ya habia atravesado el retrato que los custodiaba.

Pasados algunos minutos, Hermione decidio ir a buscar a Ron para su ronda. Mientras caminaba por unos de los pasillos, pensaba e lo ocurrido con Draco, se sentia mal por no ser capas de comprender a los demas.-¿Como fui tan estupida?, su padre esta en Azkaban, y aunque sea un cerdo repugnante, es su padre.-sin medir tiempo ni distancia Hermione ya estaba en el Gran Salon, se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde estaban sus amigos comiendo, buenos en realidad el unico que comia era Ron, porque Harry movia la comida de un lado al otro, mientras que Ginny solo se limitaba a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin.-Ron, vamos apresurate.-

-¿Pog quef?, ¿Queg hige afoga?-el pelirrojo comia alegremente, mientras que hablaba con su boca completa y absolutamente llena.

-Solo te digo que te apresures, recuerda que tenemos ronda.-Hermione se habia sentado junto a Ginny, la cual solo se giro a ver a su amiga, hacerle una seña, mirar a Ron con cara de asco, y se volvio a girar para ver la mesa de Slytherin.-¿Ginny?, ¿Estas en este mundo, o debo comprar algun boleto para hablar contigo?-

-¿Me decias algo Herms?-la pelirroja habia volteado definitivamente, pero en su rostro que no era de su agrado, haber cortado todo tipo de interaccion con la mesa de las serpientes.

-No, solo queria saber si aun seguias viva.-Ginny solo puso cara de fastidio.-Aunque me gustaria hablar contigo.-

-¿De que Herms?.-al parecer el mal humor de la pelirroja se desaparecio de pronto asi sin mas.

-No ahora no, ¿Te parece si voy a tu habitacion luego que termine la ronda?-Hermione habia decidido tomar un panecillo, aunque solo comio la mitad y lo dejo en el plato de Ginny.-¿Que le ocurre a Harry?. Desde la mañana que lo veo asi, callado.-Ginny miro a Harry, y se acerco mas a Hermione.

-Es que se entero de tú sabes que.-Hermione miro a su amigo, ahora entendia todo lo que le pasaba, al parecer era verdad lo que sentia por su amiga.

-Bueno, tal ves tambien hable con el mas tarde, ahora voy a tratar de desconnectar a tu hermano, a ver si asi deja de comer y se digna a acompañarme a la ronda.-la castaña se puso de pie, y sin mas agarro a Ron de una oreja y lo hiso levantarse de su asiento.

-¡¡¡Sueltame, eres igual a Snape!!!, ¡¡¡No soy tu esclavo, dejame!!!-Hermione se sonrrojo ante el comentario de Ron, soltandolo, sonrrojandose, mientras que Ron se sobaba su oreja.-Esta bien, perdon, vamos antes de que McGonagall nos mate.-la abrazo por el hombro y se fueron caminando hacia el despacho de su jefa de casa.

-Harry, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-decia una muchacha mientras se acercaba a el un poco mas, para que la conversacion fuera mas privada.

-No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar Ginny. Tú ya estas segura de que es lo que quieres, ¿No?.-el pelinegro, se habia puesto de pie y se dirigia a la puerta, Ginny solo lo seguia en cada paso que él daba. Mientras en otra mesa otro pelinegro se ponia de pie al observar la escena, y tambien se acercaba a la puerta.

-Harry, por favor no me puedes dejar hablando sola.-ya se encontraban fuera del comedor, Harry caminaba como si nadie le estuviera hablando.

-No Ginny, tú ni siquiera me dejaste hablar. Me tuve que enterar por medio de otros que estabas saliendo con ese imbecil...-

-Tengo nombre Potter.-el pelinegro que anteriormente se habia puesto de pìe, habia llegado al lugar.

-¡¡Blaise!!-Ginny se habia sobresaltado ante la presencia del Sly.

-Miren, pero si es la parejita feliz.-dijo Harry ironicamente.

-Basta Harry, y si somos una pareja feliz, ¿Que tiene eso de malo?.-la pelirroja se habia acercado Blaise, mientras lo abrazaba, y este le correspondia el abrazo.

-¿Que crees que diria tus hermanos, tus padres?, vamos Ginny eres tan inteligente como para elegir a tu novio, se igual de inteligente como para reflexionar sobre como reaccionarian tus padres.-Ginny tenia cara de no entender.

-¿Te crees mejor que yo Potter?, ¿Crees que los Weasly no me llegarian a querer?.-Blaise miraba a Harry desafiante, mientras que a Ginny la miraba con carita tierna.

-No me creo mejor que tu Zabbini, soy mejor que tú.-

-Vamos Potter esto no se trata de quien vivio o no ante el señor oscuro, hablamos de encantos.-

-Si claro, vamos mirate Zabbini.-Blaise, se sintio incomodo ante ese comentario, pero decidio no darle en gusto a Harry, por lo que siguio con la mirada al frente. Ginny parecia no estar ahi, solo miraba de un lado al otro como discutian por como reaccionarian sus padres.

-Basta, si yo quiero estar con Blaise es mi asunto y mi problema...-Blaise la miro enojado, tratando de decirle con la mirada _¿Problema?_.-Perdon amor...-Ginny se acerco a él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, mientras que Harry bajaba la mirada ante este acontecimiento.-Bueno volviendo al tema, como te decia Harry es mi problema lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida. Ademas, entiendo que estes asi preocupado por la reaccion de mi familia, pero ¿No habra algo mas?.-Harry solo la miro con un dejo de impaciencia, al mismo tiempo que se sonrrojaba.

-¿Sabes que Ginny?, si hay mas. Siento celos, celos de que un imbecil como este tenga la oportunidad de tenerte, de besarte, y yo solo tenga que observar.-Ginny lo miraba atonita, mientras que Blaise no sabia que hacer, si ir y matarlo ahi mismo, o simplemente dejar las cosas como si jamas nunca hubiesen sucedido.

-Harry, ¿Tú crees que yo te creeria a estas alturas de la vida?. ¡¡¡¡¡Sabes si me hubieses dicho esto hace 4 meses, habria estado feliz, porque yo si sentia algo muy fuerte por ti, pero me canse de esperar, me canse de verte con otras y yo tener que tratarlas como si solo fueran mis cuñadas, por que si, tú solo eras capas de verme como la pequeña de los Weasly, como la hermana de Ron, y por lo menos Blaise fue capas de ver mas alla de eso. Ni pienses que por que me dijiste esto voy a terminar mi relacion con Blaise, yo a él lo quiero mucho y no voy a dejar que tus estupidos celos arruinene mi relacion!!!!!.-dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue caminado lentamente, mientras que Blaise la miraba sorprendido, y sin pensarlo corrio hacia SU novia. Harry aun no era capas de asimilar lo que Ginny le habia dicho, su corazon latia rapidamente. Al ver como Ginny se alejaba con Blaise tomados de las manos, y dandose entrecortados besos, decidio que lo mejor en ese momento era irse a la sala comun, descansar, pensar en lo que Ginny le habia dicho, y buscar la manera mas disimulada de hacerla terminar con ese _imbecil, _como le decia el.

-Llegan tarde, señor Weasly y señorita Granger, tendre que restarle 5 puntos a Gryffindor.-Hermione y Ron se habian entretenido conversando, por lo que su paso se habia hecho mas lento, llegando asi atrasados.

-Perdon profesora.-dijo la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada, y no solo por la profesora, sino tambien por la inexpresiva mirada de Draco, que se encontraba alli junto a su compañante de ronda, Pansy Parkinson.

-Esta bien señorita Granger pero por favor le pediria que para la proxima llegar mas temprano, lo mismo a usted señor Weasly, no me...-

-¿Podriamos empezar las rondas profesora?.-quien se atrevio a interrumpir a la profesora y directora del colegio, fue un rubio que miraba despreciativamente a Ron y a Hermione.

-Claro señor Malfoy, pero le pediria que a la proxima me pida la palabra por favor, y no me interrumpa de ese modo.-la profesora les entrego un pergamino a cada pareja, el cual indicaba el lugar que deberian vigilar hasta la medianoche.-Por favor prosigan, recuerden que a las 12ºº se deben retirar a sus respectivas casas.-dicho esto les indico que se retiraran.

A Hermione y Ron les asignaron custodiar el 2º piso, a Draco y Pansy el 1º piso, a Gramiend y Louise (prefectos de Ravenclaw) las mazmorras, y por ultimo a Rose y Demian (prefectos de Hufflepuff) al 3º piso.

Ron y Hermione se fueron derecho a completar su ronda, Ron solo queria ir a dormirse, mientras que Hermione solo queria terminar luego para ir a conversar con Ginny de lo que le estaba pasando, y tambien poder hablar con Harry.

Draco se fue con Pansy, pero no aguanto ni 5 minutos y se escondio en un pasillo, por lo que Pansy no lo pudo encontrar, y comenzo a llorar, creyendo que a Draco le habia pasado algo, mientras que Draco subia las escaleras calmadamente. Cuando llego al 2º piso, decidio darse una vuelta por el lugar, para ver si encontraba a Ron y Hermione, y asi poder molestarlos, aunque molestar a Hermione no le hacia mucha gracia. Caminaba por uno de los pasillo cuando de pronto escuchos unos ruidos, pensando en que tal ves Hermione con Ron se encontraban en el otro extremo, y que haci le darian puntos extras a su casa, se dirigio hacia el lugar de donde provenian los ruidos. Abrio la puerta sigilosamente, esperando encontrarse a un par de alumnos de 4º o 5º con las hormonas un poco revolucionadas. Lo que vio lo dejo en una pieza, una castaña besandose apasionadamente con un pelirrojo que ya estaba del mismo color de su cabello debido al calor del momento.

Draco carraspeo un poco lo que provoco que Hermione se separo de Ron furtivamente, el cual no entendia el motivo por el cual su compañera se separaba de el de ese modo, hasta que vio la cara de Hermione que miraba a la puerta con cara de miedo, susto, remordimiento, y muchas otras cosas mas. Lo que Ron vio parado en la puerta nmo le gusto mucho, de echo al ver a Draco parado en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirandolos con cara de asco, lo hiso sentir completa y absolutamente mal, aunque fuera Draco o quien fuera, lo que mas le avergonzaba era el echo de que alguien viera sus demostraciones de amor hacia otra persona.

-Ma...Ma...alfoy.-Hermione tartamudeaba y no sabia por que pero le daba una vergüenza y ademas una pena incontrolable el echo de que hubiese sido Draco quien los hubiese encontrado en esa situacion y no otra persona.

-Si Granger, asi me llamo, veo que aprovechas muy, pero muy bien tus rondas, no creo que atu queridisima profesora le agrade mucho que NO estes hacieno tu ronda con este... como decirlo..._comadreja pobretona inmunda weasly podrido_.-dijo Draco mientras miraba a Ron despectivamente, el cual le devolvia una mirada llena de odio y frialdad.-¿Como lo van a hacer?, ¿Como le van a explicar a su _dear_ profesora que no cumplian con sus deberes, y que en lugar de eso se besan en un aula vacia?-

.-¡¡Callate Malfoy!!.-grito Ron mientras sacaba su varita.

-Calma Ron, Malfoy no puede amenazarnos.-dijo Hermione con cara de triunfante.

.-¿Como que no Granger?, es ovbio que puedo, los encontre no cumpliendo con su ronda.-

-¿Y que haces TÚ aqui Malfoy?. Se supone que tú tambien debias de cumplir con tu ronda, pero sin embargo estas aqui, en el piso que no te correponde y solo.-Draco si que no se esperaba eso, era verdad, él no tenia nada que hacer en ese piso, y menos aun solo, era obvio que le preguntarian porque habia dejado a Pansy sola, en pleno pasillo abandonado. Sin embargo mantuvo la calma, busco una respuesta convincente.-Rindete Malfoy, no tienes excusa. Hagamos algo, tú te olvidas de que nos viste aqui, y a nosotros se nos olvida que te vimos aqui. ¿Te parece?.-la castaña tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion reflejada en su rostro.

.-Claro...-ante esas palabras Hermione se sentia mas satisfecha.-Que NO Granger, tú a mi no me mandas, y por supuesto que encontrare excusa para estar aqui. Y por favor les pediria que dejaran estos espectaculos para cuando esten fuera del horario de rondas, y por sobre todo donde no se encuentre mas gente.-miro despreciablemente a Ron, mientras que a Hermione le daba una mirada asesina, y luego de esto se marcho.

Ron no entendia nada, lo habian excluido por completo, él solo tenia ganas de pelearse con Draco hasta dejarlo llorando, como nunca se le habia visto a Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione tengo que decirte algo.-se acerco a su "amiga".

.-Te escucho Ron.-ella solo lo miraba con cara embobada.

.-¿Serias mi novia.?.-Hermione abria y cerraba su boca como no entendiendo nada.-¿Hermione?,entendere si es un no.-decia un Ron que habia pasado del rojo pasional, a un palido papel.

-¡¡¡Si!!!.-grito Hermione mientras lo abrazaba y besaba por todo el rostro

.-Gracias Hermione te juro que no te desilucionare. Ahora veamos, ¿Que hora es?. ¡Oh!, medianoche, eso quiere decir que nos podemos ir a nuestra bella sa...-pero no termino su frase al ver la cara de "lo siento" de Hermione y al recordar que esta compartia sala comun con...-Malfoy.-

.-Vamos Ron calmate, mañana nos volveremos a ver y estaremos todo el dia juntos, lo prometo.-

-Esta bien, pero mato a ese _hurón_ si se atreve a tocarte un solo pelo.-dicho esto se fueron abrazados hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, ya que Hermione tenia que hablar con Ginny, ahora de muchas cosas mas.

CONTINUARA...


	3. la venganza mas dolorosa

Hermione y Ron llegaron muy contentos a la sala comun de Gryffindor, abrazados y dandose entrecortados besos.

-Ron, yo tengo que ir a hablar con tu hermana.-decia la castaña mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios de su novio, mientras que en la sala comun, algunos de los presentes, como Harry, o Lavender, o cualquiera de los que estuviese ahi y los conociese un poco, sabria que eso era una de las cosas mas extrañas que habian visto en mucho tiempo.

-Claro cariño, pero despues espero verte, antes de que te vayas a tu maldita sala comun que compartes con el estupido de Malfoy.-respondio Ron luego de separarse de la castaña.

Hermione se dirigio a la habitacion que habitaba su mejor amiga, Ginny.

-¿Que fue eso Ronald Weasly?.-pregunto un pelinegro desde una butaca que estaba frente al fuego, mientras el aludido Ron se acercaba a sentarse en la butaca siguiente a la de el pelinegro.

-Nada.-respondio el por entre un suspiro, mientras se dedicaba a mirar el fuego.

-Vamos Ron, no me puedes decir que nada, digo Hermione te da explicaciones de adonde va, tú le dices "cariño", y lo mas impactante, se besan dulcemente, ¿Y no pasa nada?-el pelinegro miraba a su amigo con los ojos como los de un sapo.

-Esta bien, le pedi a Herms que fuera mi novia.-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿De verdad Ron?, creeme que nunca se me habria imaginado que tú le pidieras Herm que fuera tu novia, de echo lo veia muy lejano.-el pelirrojo lo miro despectivamente, mientras que volvia su mirada al fuego.

-¡¡¡¡Ginny!!!!-gritaba una castaña mientras entraba al cuarto de damas de Gryffindor.

-Herms, ¿Que ocurre?, ¿De que querias hablarme?.-la pelirroja mas pequeña de los Weasly, no entendia que le pasaba a su amiga. Hermione corrio hacia la cama de Ginny y se sento al borde de esta, mientras que tomaba un cojín y comenzaba a gritar tapandose la boca con este.-Herms, me estas asustando, ¿Me podrias decir de una maldita ves que te ocurre?.- Ginny realmente se estaba aburriendo de la actuacion de Hermione.

-¡¡¡Tu hermano!!!...-Ginny no entendia mucho lo que la castaña queria decirle, pero por lo menos Hermione hacia un intento para tranquilizarse.-Me pidio que fuera su novia.-dicho esto Hermione se puso en pie y comenzo a dar vueltas por toda la habitacion, como una niña pequeña.

-¡¡¡Eso es increible Herms!!!.- ahora eran ambas las que daban vueltas por la habitacion..- ¿Como fue?¿Como te lo pidio?¿Que hiso que por fin aceptara lo que siente por ti?¿Que sentiste?...Vamos Herms respondeme de una maldita ves.-Hermione habia dejado de dar vueltas mientras miraba a su amiga con cara de no comprender absolutamente nada.

-Gin, podria responderte si solo fuera una pregunta a la vez, ¿No crees?.-la castaña parecia haberse cansao del juego, por lo que habia tomado asiento en la cama de Parvati, que estaba justo al lado de la de Ginny.

-Esta bien, ¿Como te lo pidio y donde?.-Hermione miro al techo, como si tratara de recordar.

-A si ya lo recuerdo.-comenzo a relatarle la historia a su amiga con lujo de detalles, incluido el percanse con "_el Huron"_, a lo cual Ginny solo puso cara de incomprencion.-Asi fue.-

-Debo decir que realmente mi hermano es el menos romantico para estas cosas.-decia la pelirroja mientras ponia cara de desesperacion.-¿Y por que Malfoy se puso de ese modo?.-

-¿De que modo?.-la castaña habia volteado un poco para ver mejor a su amiga.

-Asi, mira, si yo hubiese sido él, no los habria insultado, solo me habria reido en su rostro, habria dicho un par de cosas hirientes, y listo.-dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas logico del mundo, mientras que Hermione la miraba e intentaba razonar lo que su amiga le habia dicho, no podia negar que tenia razón.

-Tienes razón, pero lo que no te he contado es lo mas importante.-Hermione se tapo la cara con las manos, un tanto sonrrojada.

-¿Y que es lo mas importante?.-la pelirroja sentia que se moria si Hermione no le contaba en ese mismo instante "lo mas importante" de la historia. Hermione tomo valor, y comenzo a narrarle la historia de la primera noche en que compartieron sala común , y lo que habia ocurrido tambien el dia siguiente. Ginny tenia cara de estupefaccion, en la que nadie podria haberle ganado.

-¡¡¡¡¿Que estuviste a punto de besarte con Malfoy?!!!!...-Ginny se habia puesto de pie.-Ahora entiendo la reaccion de Malfoy al verte con Ron.-

-Necesito Ginny que esto quede entre nosotras, por favor, ¿Ya?.-la pelirroja solo asintio con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su amiga, se sentaba a su lado, Hermione solo la miraba extrañada.

-Herms, yo tambien tengo que contarte algo.-dicho eso le comenzo a contar lo ocurrido con Harry, y Blaise, luego de que ella saliera del Gran Comedor con Ron.

-No me lo creo, Harry esta celoso de Zabini, eso si que no me lo esperaba, con razon que andaba tan callado y tan deprimido.-la castaña movia la cabeza en forma de negativa.-¿Que crees que intente hacer?.-

.-No lo se, y sinceramente me da lo mismo, yo solo quiero estar bien con mi Blaise.-Ginny suspiro profundamente, y Hermione solo se limitaba a sonreir al ver a su amiga tan embobada con su "novio".

-Bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, es muy tarde, y no deberia de andar a estas horas por ahi, nos vemos mañana, trata de no soñar tanto con cierto pelinegro, el de Slytherin, por supuesto.-Hermione solto una risita nerviosa, mientras se dirigia a la puerta seguida de Ginny.

-Esta bien, espero que no te encuentre nadie, sino di que me viniste a ver porque me sentia mal, del resto me encargo yo.-Ginny le guiño un ojo, mientras que bajaban las escaleras, encontrandose a un grupo de Gryffindors en la sala comun, y a un pelirrojo que jugaba ajedrez magico con un pelinegro.

-Ron, ya me voy.-dijo Hermione acercandose al pelirrojo, el cual volteo a verla, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella, besandola dulcemente.-Nos vemos mañana, adios Harry, cuidate.-se acerco a su amigo, despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla, pero no sin antes susurrarle algo al oido.-Mañana vamos a hablar seriamente.-esto se lo dijo en un susurro que con suerte Harry logro oir.-Adios chicos.-dio un ultimo beso, y salio por el retrato de la dama gorda, rumbo a su sala comun.

Cuando llego, escucho risas en el piso superior, por lo que supuso que Draco debia estar con alguna de sus tantas amantes, y decidio subir directo a su habitacion. Aunque esa noche no durmio mucho, solo pensaba en Draco, y en su reaccion, y tambien en Ron. Cuando ya debian de haber pasado alrededor de 2 horas, logro coinciliar el sueño.

Al otro dia se levanto de no muy buen humor, se baño, se puso su uniforme, y bajo las escaleras. Tomo los libros que tenia sobre la mesa de centro, cuando escucho la misma voz de la noche anterior, era nada mas y nada menos que Pansy Parkinson, bajando del brazo de Draco Malfoy, el cual por su cara se debia suponer que no habia dormido mucho, y que estaba un poco aburrido.

-Draco la pase muy bien contigo, espero se vuelva a repetir.-Pansy trato de besar a Draco, pero no pudo por que el rostro de él miraba a un punto fijo de la sala. Draco miraba a Hermione asqueado, mientras que esta le devolvia una mirada impregnada de culpabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo de resentimiento y rencor.

-Claro Pansy, cuando me encuentre de ganas otra vez, ahora andate, tengo que hacer algo muy importante antes de bajar a desayunar.- dicho esto se solto del brazo de Pansy, y bajo rapidamente las escaleras hasta quedar al otro extremo de donde estaba Hermione.

.-Por supuesto amor, lo que tú quieras.-al decir esto la pelinegra se dirigio a la puerta, no sin antes lanzr su cuota de veneno.-Pero miren si es la _comelibros sangre sucia._-Hermione le dedico una mirada indiferente.

-¡¡Vete ya Pansy!!.-grito Draco, haciendole una seña a Pansy, indicandole la puerta. Esta solo le hiso caso y se fue, un poco enojada, pero se fue.-No te veo muy contenta hoy Granger, ¿Weasly no cumplio como debia?.-pregunto el rubio con una sarcastica media sonrisa en su rostro.

-A decir verdad, creo que Ron, o cualquier otro satisfaceria mejor a una mujer que tú, _huron_.-Draco se sintio humillado ante tal comentario, él no permitiria que una sangre sucia le dijera algo asi, no a él, el mas grande seductor de Howgarts.

-¿Estas segura Granger?. Porque que yo sepa, tú no has probado mis encantos.-el rubio comenzo a acercarse a la castaña, la cual temblaba de pies a cabeza y un escalofrio recorria toda su columna vertebral.

-Alejate de mi Malfoy.-Hermione intentaba que su voz sonara segura, aunque no sabia si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, ella solo se quedo en el mismo lugar, no se movio ni un solo centimetro.-Te juro Malfoy que si te acercas un solo centimetro mas...-

-¿Que me vas a hacer _sangre sucia_?.-se sigui acercando a ella, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, la respiracion de Hermione era agitada, al igual que la de Draco. Él se siguio acercando hasta que sus labios se rozaron.-No juntaria mis preciados labios a los tuyos ni aunque de eso dependiera mi vida, menos despues que los tocaron esa _asquerosa comadreja pobretona de Weasly_.-dicho eso se separo, tomo sus libros y salio caminando con las manos en los bolsillos, con su elegancia que solo el sabia mantener ante cualquier situacion. Hermione se quedo ahi, sin saber que hacer, era la tercera vez que Draco le hacia lo mismo, pero ella ya no debia pensar en eso, solo debia pensar en Ron, su novio. Salio mas enfadada de lo que estaba antes de lo ocurrido, y se fue a la biblioteca, ni siquiera le quedaron ganas de desayunar. Llego y se enontro a Ginny terminando un pergamino.

-¿Que haces Ginny?.-pregunto desanimadamente la castaña, mientras que la pelirroja se sobresaltaba, y dejaba caer unpoco de tinta en la mesa.

-Nada, solo termino una redaccion que nos pidio Snape para hoy.-Hermione estaba sentada en frente de la pelirroja.

- Ah, pense que hacias algo mas interesante.-Ginny se extraño de la actitud de Hermione, de haber estado bien, la habria regañado por estar haciendo los deberes a ultima hora, pero no habia sido asi, solo tenia su cabeza sujeta sobre la palma de su mano.

.-¿Que ocurre Herms?. Te noto un poco extraña.-la pelirroja se habia cambiado de asiento, quedando justo al lado de Hermione.-¿Paso algo con Ron?¿O con Malfoy?.-Ginny esperaba por sobre todo que la respuesta fuera "Ron".

-No me pasa nada Ginny, ¿Por que lo preguntas?.-

-Porque no fuiste a desayunar, y no me regañaste por dejar los deberes para ultima hora.-ahora Hermione tenia su mirada clavada en Ginny.

-Es...-tomo un poco de aire y le conto lo recien ocurrido con Draco

-¿Que se cree ese imbecil?. Esto lo debe saber Ron.-

-No, tú solo termina tus deberes, yo arreglare estoo sola. Me voy, adios, nos vemos a la hora de la comida.-dijo poniendose de pie, y dirigiendose a la puerta.

-Pero Herms, si hoy ambas tenemos libres 2 horas antes de la hora de la comida.-

-Si lo se, pero tengo algo muy importante que hacer. ¡¡Adios!!.- dicho esto se fue, dejando a Ginny confundida.

Llegada la hora de la comida, Hermione llego roja de ira y con los puños apretados, al verla asi Ron se puso de pie, y se acerco a ella.-¿Que paso amor?.-pregunto el pelirrojo, tomandola de los hombros, pero Hermione rapidamente se safo del abrazo, y se sento a comer.

-¿Herms, que pasa?.-quien hablo ahora fue Harry.

-Nada.-fue lo unico que salio de los labios de la castaña durante tod la comida, no podia creer lo quee Draco le habia hecho, su plan habia salido al revez.

------Flash Back------

Hermione se preparaba en la sala comun para lo que seria su venganza a lo que le habia echo cierto rubio.

Estaba casi lista cuando de pronto escucho ruidos en la sala comun, se termino de maquillar, y bajo las escaleras, lo mas snsualmente posible.

Llego abajo, y vio a un Draco Malfoy, con la boca abierta, se sentia bien, habia conseguido dejar a un Malfoy con la boca abierta, cuando sin previo aviso, Draco estallo en carcajadas.

-¿Que te hiciste Granger?.-tenia su abdomen tomado, motivo del dolor que provocaba reirse tanto.

-¿A que te refieres Malfoy?.-pregunto ella timidamente, mientras se para al lado de Draco, y le entregaba una mirada impreganada de odio.

-Vamos Granger mirate, te ves horrible.-esas palabras llegaron al pecho de Hermione como un puñal. Se habia esmerado para dejarlo con la boca abierta, solo para que el se rindiera a sus pies, y el solo se burlaba de ella. Aunque Draco sabia en su interior que no era asi como lo pensaba, se veia hermosa, llevaba su pelo perfectamente peinado, tomado en una trenza, que dejaba al descubierto su preciado rostro, un suave maquillaje, sus labios solo tenian un brillo, que los hacian ver mas apetecibles de lo que eran, sus ojos solo tenian una delineacion negra bajo ellos, resaltando su color miel; llevaba una falda que le quedaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, negra que hacian conjunto con unas "chalas" negras que tenian pequeñas correas

alrededor de su tobillo, con una camiseta blanca, con un peuqeño escote, que dejaba ver parte de sus pechos y ademas que dejaba a la vista todas sus perfectas curvas. Draco no creia lo que sus ojos veian , se veia hermosa, pero él como Malfoy, nunca le reconoceria que se veia hermosa, ademas que no sabia por que su estomago estaba todo revuelto, y sentia un escalofrio recorrer su espalda.-Sera mejor Granger que te saques todo eso...-se acerco a ella.-pareces una prostituta.-esto se lo dijo en un susurro, lo que hizo que Hermione intentara contener las lagrimas, no le daria en el gusto, volteo y subio corriendo a su habitacion. Ya en esta comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente. Tomo un baño, se volvio a poner su uniforme, y se fue al Gran Comedor.

-----End Flash Back-----

-Herms, me puedes decir a mi si quieres.-le dijo una pelirroja al oido.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡No quiero hablar con nadie!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡Dejenme tranquila!!!!!.-con los gritos de la castaña muchos dejaron de comer, y la miraron a ella. Draco que la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin, sentia cierta culpabilidad por la actitud de Hermione, la cual despues de gritar, se puso de pie, y se fue corriendo sin direccion alguna. Ron no entendia absolutamente nada, iba a seguirla, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que yo vaya Ron, despues buscala, pero mucho despues.-dicho esto salio corriendo tras la castaña.

Hermione corrio y corrio, hasta que llego a la torre de astronomia, ahi solo fue capaz de llorar y maldecir a draco, no entendia como fue capas de caer tan bajo, solo queria volver el tiempo atras y no hacer nada de lo que habia hecho. De pronto sintio un mano en su espalda, volteo y...

-Draco, ¿Que demonios te pasa?.-pregunto Blaise al rubio.-Es extraño que no te este riendo de los arrebatos de la loca de Granger.- draco le dio una mirada de reprimenda.

-Sera tal ves, que me importa una mierda lo que haga Granger, como tú mismo lo dijiste es una loca.-Draco seguia a Hermione con la vista, hasta que se perdio tras la puerta del Gran Comedor. Algo en su interior le decia que la siguiera, que le pidiera perdon, tenia un dolor en el pecho que no aguantaba, su boca estaba seca al verla tan herida, con las lagrimas corriendo por su hermoso rostro. Pero él sabia que no podia hacerlo, no podia verse fragil ante una _sangre sucia_, no él, todo tenia que ser asi, tenia que hacerla sufrir, hacerla llorar, tenia que hacer que todo lo que sintiera hacia él fuera odio y nada mas, aunque él sabia perfectamente que ella no sentia nada mas que odio por él. Su corazon latia fuertemente, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, tenioa miedo de que todos sus principios se fueran al tacho de la basura, de que su corazon comenzara ahora, cuando no debia, a sentir. Sin saber que hacer, se puso de pie y comenzo a caminar elegantemente, pero una ves que salio del Gran comedor, comenzo a apresurar el paso, no sabia que hacer, pensaba en buscar a Hermione, aunque no debia, pero no sabia nada en ese momento.

Tal ves sus pies lo traicionaron, o el destino tal ves, pero sin saber llego a la torre de astronomia. Entro, y lo unico que vio fue una silueta en el balcon de la torre, se acerco y...

CONTINURA...


	4. peleas, besos y mas

_Tal ves sus pies lo traicionaron, o el destino tal ves, pero sin saber llego a la torre de astronomia. Entro, y lo unico que vio fue una silueta en el balcon de la torre, se acerco y..._

-¿Granger?.-pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta, aunque sabia perfectamente su respuesta, toda ella era inconfundible.

-¿Que demonios quieres Malfoy?.-respondio ella preguntando, secandose las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Nada, ni te creas que te buscaba a ti.-al escuchar esto Hermione se volteo, y lo unico que Draco recibio de parte de la castaña fue una bofetada.-¡¡¡¿Que mierda te crees Granger?!!!

¡¡¡A mi nadie me toca un solo pelo!!!, ¿Me oiste?-en un arrebato, habia tomado a Hermione fuertemente de los brazos, la cual demostraba en su rostro el dolor que esto le provocaba.

-¡¡Sueltame Malfoy!!. ¡¡¡¡Maldito engreido!!!!...-se logro safar de los fuertes brazos del rubio.-¡¡¡No tienes vida propia Malfoy, por eso te dedicas a molestar a los demas, nadie es capas de sentir nada mas que repugnancia por ti...-a esta altura Draco apretaba las mandibulas fuertemente, al igual que sus puños, su color de piel ya no era palido, ahora era de un color rojo ira.-...Dime Malfoy, ¿Realmente cres que alguien te quiere?, nadie Malfoy, eres tan repugnante, tan insinificante, aunque te creas mejor que todos, eres INSIGNIFICANTE, nada mas que eso, eres mugre humana, escoria, basura, solo molestas a los demas, a los que crees que no mrecen estar en este colegio, para que los que dicen ser tus amigos te sigan manteniendo el mismo respeto que solo te tienen por tu estupido padre!!!.-

-¿Terminaste Granger?.-al no recibir respuesta alguna comenzo a hablar.-¡¡¡¿Y tú Granger?, dime tú, ¿Quien demonios, querria a una _sangre sucia_, y eso no es lo peor, una comelibros, que se esconde tras ellos para que nadie vea a la verdadera HERMIONE GRANGER...-esto ultimo lo dijo haciendo una mueca de asco, y con una burla inconfundible.-...Los unicos que te soportan son tu noviecito Weasly, su hermanita pobretona, y ese estupido _cara rajada_...dime Granger, ¿Te sientes satifesha rodeada de insignificantes amigos, de libros que solo te sirven de barrera para los demas, y con un noviecito tan estupido como tú?!!!.-termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sabia que habia dado en el punto debil de Hermione, aunque el sabia que ella tambien habia dado en su punto debil, eso era lo que mas le dolia, el respeto que le tenian en base al temor que sentian de su padre.

-¿Por que mejor no me dejas tranquila de una ves por todas Malfoy?.-pregunto la castaña mirando sus zapatos.

-¿Por que haria eso Granger?.-el rubio sentia en su interior como todo se le reemovia, temblaba de pies a cabezas, pero sabia disimular todo tras esa careta de altaneria y elegancia.

-Malfoy, no creo que yo sea tan importante para ti como para que no puedas hacer tu vida tranquilo.-Hermione habia recuperado su caracter, ahora miraba fijamente a los ojos de Draco.

-Basta Granger, no te hagas mas daño.-el rubio no se inmutaba ante la cruel mirada de la castaña.

-Me aburriste Malfoy, ¡¡¡Andate!!!.-dicho esto lo empezo a empujar hacia la puerta, mientras que Draco no oponia resistencia. Draco se fue echo una furia, lo unico que queria era desquitarse con alguien y que mejor que las rondas.

Hermione se quedo ahi mismo, no se sentia capaz de ir a las rondas,tenia ganas de llorar, se sentia impotente por no poder hacer nada, por no poder hacer que Malfoy la dejara tranquila, que no la hiriera mas, que no le hiciera mas daño del que le habia echo por mas de 6 años.

Mientras tanto Draco caminaba en direccion al castillo, pensando en todo lo que le habia dicho la _sangre sucia_, era verdad cada una de las palabras que ella le habia dicho, pero no iba a dejar que ella se diera cuenta, no dejaria que ella lo intimidara con esa dulce mirada, con esos labio perfectos, con ese cuerpo escultural, NO por que él podia tener a la mujer que el quisiera, no necesitaba a una estupida _sangre sucia_, se encargaria de hacerla sufrir como nunca antes lo habia echo.

_Hermione corrio y corrio, hasta que llego a la torre de astronomia, ahi solo fue capaz de llorar y maldecir a Draco, no entendia como fue capas de caer tan bajo, solo queria volver el tiempo atras y no hacer nada de lo que habia hecho. Pasado mucho tiempo y despues de una fuerte discusion que la hiso llorar y llorar, sintio un mano en su espalda, volteo y..._

-¿Granger?-alguien habia posado su mano en su espalda.

-¿Zabini?¿Que haces aqui?¿Tambien vienes a insultarme y a humillarme?.-la castaña habia volteado a ver a Blaise, pero inmediatamente volteo de nuevo y continuo viendo la hermosa luna que habia afuera.

-No, yo solo segui a Draco y llegue aqui, no me imagine que tambien estarias aqui.-el pelinegro se habia alejado levemente, le daba un poco de miedo Hermione.

-Bueno ya ves que ese imbecil de Malfoy, no esta aqui.-

-Bueno, disculpa el haberte interrumpido, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?.-

-Di, antes qu me arrepienta.-

-¿Le podrias decir a Ginny que la busco?.-

Esta bien, ¿Para que la buscas?, si se puede saber, por supuesto.-Blaise, habia soltado una risita nerviosa, mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione.

-Necesito pedirle un favor.-

-¡¡Oh!!, esta bien yo le digo.-toda y cada una de las palabras que salieron de la boca de la castaña estaban cargadas de pena, de tristeza, pero aun asi mantenian su dulzura caracteristica.

-Bueno te dejo tranquila...-Blaise se dirigia a la puerta, al llegar a esta grito por ultimo...-¡¡¡No olvides decirle a Ginny!!!.-dicho esto se fue.

Pasados unas horas, a Hermione la habia vencido el sueño, sola, tendida en el suelo frío, alguien llego y la tomo en sus brazos, para llevarla a un lugar donde pudiera descanzar tranquilamente; Hermione dormis tan placidamente que no habia sentido que la sacaban de ahi.

Luego de alrrededor de 2 horas mas, desperto, estaba en su cama, aunque no tapada, solo estaba sobre la cama.

-Herms, gracias a dios que te despertaste, ya estaba por ir a buscar a la sra. Pomfre-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama donde descansaba Hermione.-¿Que paso?. Te desapareciste todo el dia desde la hora de el almuerzo, te busque por todo Hogwarts. ¿Tiene, Malfoy, algo que ver con tu desaparicion?.- Hermione se movia inquieta en la cama, recordando todo lo que le habia dicho Draco esa mañana, tenia la misma sensacion de mil puñales clavando su pecho. Sentia rabia, ira, tenia ganas de matar a Draco, demostrarle que nada de lo que él le habia dicho era correcto, que se tragara cada una de las cosas que le habia dicho, lo odiaba mas que nunca, le repugnaba.

-Si.-fue lo unico que salio de su boca, antes de ponerse de pie, tomar su tunica, y dirigirse camino a la puerta. Salio sigilosamente de la sala comun de Gryffindor, habia avanzado alrrededor de 3 pasillos, cuando recordo lo que le habia pedido Blaise.

_-"Podria seguir mi camino, y decirle mañana a Ginny, total ella entendera que no me siento bien, y que simplemente lo olvide."-_ fue el pensamiento que invadio la mente de la castaña, aunque bien sabia ella que no queria volver para no encontrarse ni con Ron ni con Harry. Sin embargo, volteo y se dirigio de nuevo a Gryffindor.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!.-grito un pelirrojo desde una de las butacas.

-Hola Ron, ¿Sabes?, tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza asi es que te rogaria que no me gritaras, no soy sorda.-

-Amor es solo que yo...-

-Si Ronald si se que tu te preocupas por mi, pero de verdad no necesito cuidados especiales.-Ron la miraba esceptico.

-¿Ginny esta en su habitacion?.-pregunto la castaña rodando los ojos, al ver la cara de Ron.

-Creo...aunque podria estar con...-

-Esta bien voy a tomar eso como un "Si", y voy a ir a ver a su habitacion, no necesito mas informacion Harry, gracias.- se apresuro a decir Hermione, antes de que a Harry se le saliera que Ginny salia con Blaise, y por sobre todo Ron se percatara. Eso si que seria un escandalo.

Subio rapidamente las escaleras llegando asi a la habitacion que hace pocos minutos habia dejado.

Ginny miraba apaciblemente por la ventana, pensaba en su Blaise, quien lo diria, ella con uno de los solteros mas codiciados de Hogwarts. Recordaba como habia empezado todo.

----Flash Back----

Una pelinegra caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, cuando se encontro con el "_Trio dorado"_.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es el cara rajada, la comadreja y la sangre sucia.-

-Miren es la perrita de Malfoy.-comento una castaña.

-¡¡Callate Granger!!...-la pelinegra expresaba su profundo odio hacia los Gryffindor con solo mirarlos.-Por lo menos soy perrita de alguien que valga la pena, no como tu, que es la perra de unos insignificantes, hasta Crabbe y Goyle valen mas la pena que estos dos.-la pelinegra sonreia abiertamente.

-Vaya, Parkinson, tu si que has probado a los Slytherin, me parece increible que a tu corta edad ya te hayas involucrado con casi toda tu casa.-dijo despectivamente Hermione.

-¡¡¿Quien ha dicho eso?!!, yo solo dije que cualquier hombre es mejor que estos dos.-

-Eso solo me indica una cosa, que ustedes dos me van a explicar muy bien...-Harry y Ron miraban a Hermione como si realmente estar entre tanto libro le hubiese fallado la mente.- No es solo con los de tu casa, tambien te gustan los Gryffindor, por que debes saber como actuan este parcito como para comprobar que cualquier hombre es mejor que ellos.-dicho esto volteo y se fue del lugar dejando a Harry y a Ron con una ensalada en la cabeza, mientras que Pansy respiraba agitadamente debido a la rabia, y apretaba los puños fuertemente.

Una pelirroja caminabapor uno de los pasillos con muchos libro en sus manos, cosa que a todos les parecia muy extraño, ya que nunca se le veia asi. Segui tranquilamente su camino, cuando de pronto choco con alguien, cayendo de trasero.

-¡¡¡Auch!!!, fijate por dond...-pero quien hubiese sido, no termino su frase, sino que se quedo viendo a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo, nunca le habia parecido tan atractiva, de echo nunca la habia visto con otros ojos, pero ahora era imposible no imaginarse cosas poco decentes con ella.-La ayudo señorita.-dirigio su mano hacia ella, la cual dudo un poco antes de tomarla, pero sin otra opcion accedio.

-Gra..gracias.-fue lo unico que su boca logro articular, nunca lo habia observado detenidamente, tenia una gran estatura, espalda ancha, lo que lo hacia verse muy varonil, sus ojos destellaban ante el sol que se colaba por alguna de las ventanas, y su sonrisa era de esas sonrisas de television.

-No hay de...-unos gritos estruendosos interrumpieron su explicacion. Miro hacia donde se dirigian los gritos, y vio Pansy caminando enfurecida por el pasillo siguiente.

-¡¡¡Zabini!!!.- y sin previa explicacion se lanzo a sus brazos.-¿Que haces aqui Weasly?. Deberias irte a tu madriguera.-

-¡¡¡Basta Pansy!!!. Ella no te ha hecho nada como para que tu la trates asi, disculpala Ginny.-el pelinegro se solto brutalmente de los brazos de Pansy, y ayudo a Ginny a tomar sus libros.-¿Para donde vas?, te puedo acompañar, digo una linda princesa como usted no deberia cargar libros.-ante esto Ginny se ruborizo notoriamente.

-Claro.-Blaise tenia todos sus libros, comenzaron a caminar dejando a Pansy, sola en medio del pasillo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Blaise Zabini!!!!!!!!-grito Pansy pero sin resultado, ambos se habian perdido por entre los pasillos.

Desde ese dia comenzaron a hacerse amigos, a hablar, para luego inclusive llegar a ser novios.

----End Flash Back-----

-¡¡¡Ginny!!!-

-¿Que?...-la pelirroja se sobresalto, no habia escuchado a Hermione volver a entrar en la habitacion.-¿Me hablabas Herms?.-pregunto carismaticamente.

-Si, Zabini te buscaba-la castaña hablo rapido por lo que Ginny solo entendio la mitad de lo dicho.

-¿Que Blaise que?.-pregunto confundida.

-Que Zabini te esta buscando.-

-¿Y tu como lo sabes Herms?.-

-Porque cundo estaba en la torre de astronomia fue Malfoy, y Zabini lo siguio pero se encontro conmigo, ya que Malfoy ya se habia aburrido de lanzar veneno y se habia ido. Apresurate no vayas a perder a tu principe azul, jajajajaja.-dicho esto se dirigio a la puerta y se marcho directo a su sala comun, sin interrupciones esta ves.

Ginny se habia preparado muy bella para ir a ver a su novio. Llevaba una blusa con los dos primeros botones abiertos, una falda que llegaba un poco antes de la rodilla, dejando ver sus perfectos muslos, llevaba de adorno unos hermosos aretes de "jade", que hacian conjunto con un hermoso collar. Al verse completamente preparada como para ir a ver a SU Slytherin,se puso su tunica sobre su vestimenta y salio sigilosamente de su habitacion, pero al ver que aun estaban Harry y Ron sentados en las butacas, camino hacia la habitacion de Harry, rogando que no hubiera nadie; miro por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, para su suerte no habia nadie, avanzo hasta el baul de Harry y saco la capa de invisibilidad, que en estos casos era realmente util, segun Ginny. Salio de la habitacion de varones, bajo las escaleras, paso junto a Ron y Harry, y salio majestuosamente de la sala comun. Camino por unos cuantos pasillos, llegando al vestibulo, donde titubeo de su decicion, tenia dos opciones: devolverse por donde mismo vino, o entrar en las mazmorras; opto por la segunda, entro sigilosamente a las mazamorras, de pronto sintio como el corazon se le helaba, una sombra se acercaba a ella por entre la oscuridad. Comenzo a pensar que lo peor que pudo haber hecho fue entrar en aquel lugar, pero todos sus miedos se disiparon al ver quien era.

-Hola amor.-se acercaron sensualmente a ella y la besaron dulcemente, a lo que ella correspondio.

-Supe que buscabas a una exuberante pelirroja.-dijo ella luego de separarse de aquel beso que le habia robado mucho aire.

-Si, asi es y me gustaria si esa pelirroja...-se acerco a su oido, susurro algo, y luego se alejo.-¿Que te parece?.-

-¡¡¡¡Blaise Zabini!!!!. Ni pienses que voy a hacer eso. ¡¡¡Eres un degenerado!!!-la pelirroja demostraba en su rostro la indignacion que sentia ante la propuesta que le habia hecho el Slytherin.

-Pe..pero...Gin..amor...yo so..solo queri...a...que pasa...ra...mos un momento...a solas.-sentia cierto temor ante la mirada asesina de la Gryffindor

-¡¡¡¿Un tiempo a solas?!!!...-la pelirroja lo miraba con la indignacion clavada en sus ojos, respiraba agitadamente debio a lo mismo.-¡¡Me voy!!.-grito mientras volteaba y se dirigia a la entrada de las mazmorras.

-Pero Ginny, perdoname, solo queria que pasaramos un buen momento tu y yo, nada mas, ya que durante todo la semana no puedo verte mas que a escondidas.-el Sly, se habia adelantado quedando frente a ella, impidiendole la salida.

-Lo se, pero te cnosco Blaise, la ves pasada tambien era solo para conversar, ¿Recuerdas como termino todo?.-Blaise miro el suelo, pero solo unos minutos, ya queluego levanto la vista mirando a la pelirroja frente a el con cierta picardia en sus ojos.

-Yo no te obligue a nada, mi querida pelirroja.-se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, temblaba de pies a cabeza, si ella era la unica que lo hacia sentir eso, habia estado con muchas antes que ella pero ninguna era como ella, tan tierna, dulce, en realidad nadie se habia dado el tiempo de ver mas alla de su dinero, pocicion social y su incrible y magestuoso fisico, ese atractivo que derretia a muchas, pero que solo la pelirroja habia sido capaz de romper esa barrera de apariencias y quererlo por ser el mismo.

-Lo se, pero por lo mismo no quiero estar a solas contigo Blaise, no quiero volver a caer en tus redes de conquistador.-

-Solo un ratito, no te pido nada mas que un momento para ambos. Si quieres despues yo mismo te voy a dejar a tu sala comun, cuando tu asi lo desees por supuesto.-los ojos del pelinegro reflejaban el inmenso amor que sentia por ella y la lujuria que le provocaba el echo de estar a solas con ella.

-Esta bien, pero cuando yo diga que quiero irme, asi se hara, ¿Esta bien?.-

-Como usted lo desee mi leona.-termino por romper la cercania, y la beso. Luego de separarse, el Sly la dirigio a una de las aulas que habian en el colegio, donde al entrar esta quedo con la boca abierta. Estaba todo bellamente decorado con miles de corazones flotando, una mesa los esperaba con las exquisiteses mas grandes del mundo, junto a una calida chimenea, de pronto Blaise tomo su varita y bajo el nivel de la luz, haciendo mas intimo el momento.

Comieron en la intimidad del momento, Ginny se sentia realmente afortunada de el hombre que tenia a su lado, era tierno y a la ves un bruto, era calido y a la ves frio, era dulce y a la ves amargo, era suave y a la ves un animal, pero asi era como le gustaba, no queria otro, a veces se preguntaba en su mente como habria sido Harry con ella en una relacion amorosa, pero eso ahora no importaba lo tenia a el, era a quien queria, a quien deseaba con todo su ser, quien habia entregado todo lo que tenia, pero el habia sabido corresponder, aunque para el no era su primera ves la habia tratado como una reina.

Al mismo tiempo Blaise pensa ba en ella, en como habia llegado a esa relacion, una que jamas se habria imaginado, una que habria visto solo en un sueño, pero eso le encantaba que ella era la unica que lo amaba. Se puso de pie y le ofrecio a Ginny su mano.-¿Gusta bailar señorita Weasly?.-pregunto él mientras ella le cedia su mano.

-Claro que podremos bailar con musica, ¿No crees?.-el tomo su varita y puso una melodia que no era mas que instrumental, sin letra. Bailaron, el tenia una mano en la cintura de ella, y la otra estaba enlazada a la de ella, la cual tenia su cabeza recargada sobre su pecho, mientras el aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. Estuvieron un largo rato asi, de pronto el levanto la cabeza de ella con la mano que tenia en su cintura, la beso a lo que ella respondio gentilmente. Se besaron, se miraron, se volvieron a besar, luego Blaise comenzo a acariciar la espalda de la chica, la cual se estremecia ante cada caricia, mientras ella enredaba sus manos por entre sus negros cabellos, Blaise poso sus manos sobre el tercer boton de ella, lo desabotono lentamente, esperando la reaccion de ella, pero al no recibir reprimenda, continuo con los siguientes, hasta dejar la blusa completamente abierta, Ginny no se quedaba atras habia metido sus manos bajo la polera que Blaise llevaba, tomando luego los bordes y subiendola hasta la altura de los pectorales, donde el moreno subio los brazos permitiendo asi que la polera saliera por completo,mientras que Ginny terminaba por sacarse la blusa, quedando solo en un sujetador rosa; Blaise al darse cuenta que eso iba para mas, se dio cuenta que no habia ni siquiera un sillón donde pudieran recostarse, se separo lentamente de Ginny e invoco uno

muy amplio donde perfectamente cabian ambos, Ginny sonrio lujuriosamente ante la sordida propocicion de su novio, tomo la mano de este y lo dirgio hasta el sillón, donde el moreno se sento, mientras que ella tomaba el control de la situacion y se sentaba en sus piernas besando su pecho, dejando un camino de besos, el la acariciaba haciendola emitir leves gemidos lo cual lo exitaba e incitaba a tomar el control, la volteo quedando el sobre ella, mientras le quitaba el sujetador, dejando libre sus torneados pechos, mientras los acariciaba y besaba desesperadamente, bajo y le quito la falda, mientras ella intentaba hacer lo mismo con los jeans que el llevaba puestos, pero no con mucho exito por lo que Blaise decidio ayudarle un poco quitandoselos por completo, quitando tambien su ropa interior, Ginny habia echo lo mismo, al momento estaban ambos desnudos sobre aquel sillon que seria el testigo sordo de toda su amor.

Una castaña leia un libro animosamente en plena sala, sentada en una butaca, frente a la chimenea, cuando escucho que alguien entraba en la sala comun.

-Granger, crei que no te quedarian ganas de venir hasta aqui.-dijo venenosamente

-Para que veas Malfoy que tus palabras me resbalan.-respondio ella mientras volvia a su lectura.

-Bueno, ya veremos si te resbalan en un tiempo mas, hare que desees perder tus calificaciones para dejar de ser premio anual.-dijo mientras ponia el primer pie en la escalera.

-Eso sera en uno de tus tantos sueños Malfoy.-esta ves quien respondia con veneno era la castaña.

-Tal ves Granger, pero hay quienes dicen que los sueños se cumplen si uno asi lo desea. ¿Que dices tu _sangre sucia_?, a mi me parece un pensamiento muy sabio, que yo mismo seguire al pie de la letra.-

-Crei que los Malfoy...-el apellido lo pronuncio con una mueca de asco, la cual el rubio no fue capas de percibir.- No seguian instrucciones.-

-Solo de algunas cosas como ustedes, por que decir que ustedes son personas es una mentira.-Hermione al oir esto se puso de pie, y se acerco a el con varita en mano.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Basta Malfoy, basta estoy harta de ti, te juro que si u me puedes hacer la vida imposible yo tambien puedo!!!!!!!!.-dicho esto salio de la habitacion directo al lugar donde habia quedado con Ron.

Esa noche Ginevra Weasly habia sido suya una ves mas. Habia sido perfecto, la habia sentiido como nunca, él mismo se habia sentido como nunca se habia sentido con otra mujer. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho, miro un reloj de pulsera que tenia, se puso de pie recostandola suavemente, y se vistio.

-Gin, despierta...-Ginny se desperezaba lentamente, hasta que abrio completamente los ojos.-Es tarde se daran cuenta que no estabas, vamos perezosa.-

-Ya si me levanto en dos por uno.-y asi como lo dijo estaba de pie, tomo tambien sus cosas y se vistio.

-Vamos.-dijo el entregandole su brazo, el cual ella tomo.

Caminaron por el castillo, era temprano aun, nadie andaria por el castillo a las 5:00 de la mañana, asi es que por esa razon andaban tan tranquilos por los pasillo cuando oyeron una voz...-¡¡¡Ginevra!!!.-

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny volteo lentamente, mientras que blaise permanecia en la misma pocicion esperando lo peor. En la mente de la pelirroja solo se articulaban mentiras piadosas que pudieran el echo de que estuviera a tan altas horas de la noche, mejor dicho ya en la madrugada, por los pasillos, y acompañada de aquel pelinegro Slytherin.

-¡¡¡Hermione!!!. Me asustaste.-el corazon de la pelirroja latia fuertemente. blaise habia volteado mirando a hermione asesinamente.

-¿Que haces a esta hora por los pasillos y con Zabini?¿Te imaginas no hubiera sido yo y hubiese sido Ron?.-pregunto la castaña pasando su mirada de Ginny a blaise y viceversa, sin obtener respuesta alguna.-Respondeme ginny, tu sabes que yo no me enojo, pero me preocupa que andes tan libremente por ahi con zabini, tu sabes perfectamente lo que dirian cada uno de los Weasly. Ginny por amor de dios, tus hermanos son capaces de matar a Zabini por estar contigo, creerian que se esta aprovechando de ti, por favor reacciona mujer.-ginny sacudio su cabeza como tratando de asimilar lo que le estaba planteando la castaña, tenia razon.

-Lo se Hermione pero...¿Por que tenemos que ocultar lo que nos pasa?. Tengo todo el derecho de estar con quien se me de la gana.-Ginny tenia el ceño notoriamente fruncido.

-Se que no tienes por qeu ocultar lo que te pasa con Zabini pero por favor si tanto lo quieres piensa en el tambien, tus hermanos lo harian añicos.-

-Miren yo creo que debemos vivir el presente, si ahora podemos estar juntos debemos aprovecharlo al maximo, y despues veremos como decirle a tu familia Gin, ¿Esta bien?.-Blaise tomo delicadamente el menton de la pelirroja y beso dulcemente sus labios.

-A proposito, ¿que haces tu estas horas "sola"...-movio las manos en demostracion de incredulidad.-por los pasillos?.-Hermione se sonrojo notoriamente.

-Nada, cuando tu me cuentes que hacias con Zabini a estas horas por los pasillos, yo te cuento que hacia a estas horas SOLA...-recalco aquella palabra.-por los pasillos.-ante tal comentario paso por el lado de la pareja y siguio su camino. Ginny la miro alejarse mientras Blaise tenia la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-¿Que pasa cariño?.-pregunto la pelirroja liberando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

-Nada, es solo...¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti?.-pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en ssu voz.

-No, ¿como puedes pensar eso?.-

-Lo digo por que quienes saben de nuestra relacion, dicen que tu familia no me va a querer...-sus manos estaban posadas sobre las de la pequeña Weasly.-Yo se que te puedo hacer feliz, lo se amor, y si tu familia no me quiere, soy capas...-pero sus palabras fueron calladas por un beso lleno de pasion.

-No digas mas, a mi no me importa tener que enfrentarme a mi familia por ti, yo te amo y voy a estar contigo siempre, si tu asi lo quieres.-Ginny bajo la mirada, y sus manos temblaban notoriamente.

-Gin...tu sabes que viene despues de Hogwarts para mi.-

-Si lo se, pero tu puedes elegir tu destino, puedes rehusarte.-dijo conteniendo las lagrimas.

-No lo se Gin, todo depende de millones de cosas, ambos sabemos lo que hace Voldemort si no obedeces sus ordenes.-Ginny temblo al oir el nombre de aquel mago tenebroso.

-Pero la orden te puede proteger.-

-No Ginny ni la orden ni nada pòdria protegerme de mi destino, lo siento solo lo sabre cuando llegue el dia.-sus dedos se posaron en los labios de su novia al ver que ella queria replicar.-Es mejor que tevayas a tu sala comun, no quiero seguir esta conversacion, ¿Esta bien?.-Ginny asintio con la cabeza, mientras que Blaise la besaba con toda la ternura posible.-Adios.-dicho esto se fue, ginny tambien se fue dejando el pasillo totalmente desierto.

Hermione se dirigio a su sala comun despues de un pequeño encuentro con su novio, donde no pasaron mas alla de los besos, aunque el queria mas.

Llego entro distraidamente y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Vio a Draco solo en ropa interior, sobre el sillon central de la sala, con una chica que Hermione nunca habia visto, sobre el, con solo la parte inferior de su ropa interior. Draco la acariciaba desesperadamente, cada recodo de aquel cuerpo, mientras que la chica revolvia el cabello rubio del chico con sus delgadas manos. Hermione carraspeo llamando la atencion de ambos. Draco sin rastro de preocupacion o inhibicion, al contrario de la chica que se habia tapado con lo primero que habia encontrado, la tunica de Draco; se puso en pie poniendose tranquilamente el pantalon dirigiendole una gelida mirada a Hermione, camino hacia la mesa que habia y tomo una botella de vodka.

-Sangre sucia, veo que sigues rompiendo reglas, andabas a estas horas fuera. Me parece increible, la comelibros rompiendo reglas.-bebio un sorbo del trago y miro a la chica haciendole una seña la cual la chica entendio perfectamente, tomo su ropa y se fue, dejando solos a Hermione y a Draco.

-Malfoy te pediria que hicieras esto en tu habitacion, no es agradable.- Hermione estaba levemente sonrrojada, al darse cuenta que Draco estaba con su tordo al descubierto. Tan perfecto, lo recorrio rapidamente con la mirada, ruborizandose aun mas.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves sangre sucia?.-pregunto acercandose peligrosamente a ella.

-Alejate de mi Malfoy, si no quieres que me ponga a gritar.-amenazo ella retrocediendo, pero s retroceso termino al chocar contra la puerta.

-Lamento informarte que ya que yo estaba tan entretenido con aquella MUJER, por que esa si es mujer...-dijo mirando despectivamente a Hermione.- debia poner un hechizo para que nadie escuchara el placer de ella.-dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-¡¡¡Callate Malfoy, y alejate de mi!!!.-grito, mientras el rubio la abrazaba por la cintura impidiendole todo movimiento, mientras que la castaña intentaba safarse de aquellos brazos, cuando de pronto Draco cayo de lleno al suelo.-Eso huroncito es para que no te vuelvas a cercar a mi.-dijo con una notoria sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

-¡¡¡Eres una bruta Granger!!!¡¡Con razon nadie mas que no sea Weasly esta contigo!!.-el rubio se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo, aquel golpe en su parte baja le habia dolido como ningun otro golpe que habia sufrido en su vida. Cuando el se daba vueltas en el suelo hermione pudo ver en su antebrazo izquierdo la marca que demostraba que él servia al Innombrable, a lo cual Hermione apenas pudo ahogar un grito. Draco se levanto como pudo del suelo tomando sus pertenencias y subio hasta su habitacion como pudo y sin darse cuenta que Hermione le habia visto lo que el ocultaba con tanto afan. Hermione subio a su habitacion, se recosto tratando de aprovechar las ultimas horas de noche que quedaban, para su suerte era sabado, si que podria dormir un poco mas. Ya endida en la cama recordo la marca en el brazo del rubio, y tambien hacia supocicion que no debia tenerl desde hace mucho, ya que la primera noche al ir al despacho de la profesora McGonagall ella no habia visto nada, siendo que el estaba con su torso completamente desnudo, si tenia su blanquecino pecho al descubierto con sus peffectos abdominales, ese cuerpo que cualquier chica de Hogwarts desearia...¿Que estaba pensando?, si todas menos ella, ella no. Con cada uno de esos pensamientos rondando en su mente logro dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levanto un poco tarde, tomo un baño muy relajante, salio del baño envuelta en una toalla, camino hasta su ropero.-A ver ¿Que me pongo?.-comenzo a hurguetear entre sus cosas hasta que decidio que habia encontrado lo correcto.

-¡¡Vaya Herms!!...-grito su amiga pelirroja desde uno de los asientos del gran comedor.-Luces increible.-y Ginny no se equivocaba. Llevaba una falda negra, holgada con ciertos dobleces que la hacian bailar con el viento, le llegaba hasta antes de la rodilla, dejando ver sus hermosas piernas, acompañada de una camiseta de tiras completamente negra, ajustada a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus notorias curvas. Llevaba sandalias de un tono grisaceo que hacian juego con sus broceadas piernas, al igual que su atavío que hacia juego con su delicada piel. Su cabello no lucia enmarañado como siempre, sino que ahora sus rizos estaban completamente definidos gracias a una pocion cond¨seguida por Parvati, y en sus labios llevaba un poco de brillo labial que hacia ver sus labios mas gruesos de lo normal. Draco desde el otro extremo la observaba y recordaba lo ocurrido el dia anterior, donde el la habia tratado torpemente hiriendo sus sentimientos, y tratandola como lo peor. Muchos dejaron su desayuno y miraron a la castaña que ya habia tomao asiento junto a su novio, quien la beso dulcemente, y lanzo fugases miradas a todos quienes se atravian a mirarla.

-Te ves hermosa amor.- dijo el depositando otro beso en sus labios.

-Gracias, pero ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?¿iremos a Hogsmade?.-pregunto mientras tomaba una tostada.

-Mmm...yo no puedo ir, pero vayan ustedes.-dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su novia.-Deberes Herms, se que no debo dejarlos para ultimo momento pero tu sabes que con esto de ser prefecto todas las noces no me queda tiempo.-dijo en modo de defensa.

-No yo me quedo contigo si quieres.-respondio la castaña.

-No tal ves Ginny necesite hablar contigo, no se, pero ademas conmigo aqui te vas a aburrir.-

-Esta bien, Ginny, ¿tu que opinas?¿vamos a Hogsmade?.-pregunto la castaña a su amiga.

-Claro Herms, pero creo que deberiamos apresurarnos.-

-Toda la razon, adios Ron, y termina todo los deberes.-lo beso en los labios , se levanto, y salio por la puerta del gran comedor junto a su amiga.

EN HOGSMADE...

-Gin, ¿que vamos a hacer?.-pregunto la castaña a su amiga pelirroja.

-No lo se Herms, a mi me da lo mismo donde ir.-respondio la pelirroja a su amiga castaña.

-Mira sera mejor que tu decidas donde ir, hoy estoy dispuesta a recibir ordenes de quien sea.-ambas rieron por el comentario de Hermione.

-Bueno creo que deberia aprovechar la oportunidad de que aceptas ordenes. ¿No crees?. En ese caso aprovechare, vamos a Las Tres Escobas, ¿te parece?.- Hermione solo asintio con la cabeza. Luego se dirigieron a la taberna. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba repleto, pero aun asi divisaron una mesa libre, a la cual no dudaron un miniuto en ir a sentarse.-¿Quieres cerveza de mantequilla?.-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claro, pero Gin no te aproveches de la situacion.-Ginny camino hacia la barra haciendo ademanes con las manos. A los pocos minutos volvio con dos botellas en la mano, se sento mirando hacia la puerta de modo que veia a todo quien entrara. Cuando se disponia a dar el primer sorbo a su cervaza, vio a Harry atravesar el umbral de la puerta acompañado de Cho Chang, los miro por no mas de dos segundos y devolvio la mirada a su amiga. Al contrario Harry la miro por bastante tiempo, hasta que Cho lo saco de su ensimismamiento con la pequeña Weasly. Hermione tambien habia notado la presencia de Harry y Cho por lo que no dudo ni un solo minuto en preguntarle lo que le iba a preguntar a su amiga.- Ginny, mira voy a preguntarte algo pero de verdad no quiero que lo tomes a mal, ¿Me oiste?.-a la peliorroja la tomo por asalto aquella actitud de la novia de su hermano, por lo que solo hiso un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.-¿Ya no te pasa nada al ver a Harry con otra?.-Ginny que bebia un poco de su cerveza se atraganto, tociendo fuertemente, aciendo que varios que ahi se encontraban voltearan a verla, entre esos, Harry.

-Dejame decirte Herms que tu pregunta me tomo por sorpresa...-tomo aire, miro disimuladamente hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Harry acompañado, miro a Hermione, y respondio.-...Herms, yo estoy demaciado feliz con Blaise, el me ha hecho sentir como nunca nadie lo habia logrado. Cuando Harry me dejo, para mi parecia el fin del mundo, pero Blaise me ayudo a darme cuenta que no todo es tan gris, que hay matices, y para mi él es eso, un matiz, que me ayuda a ponerme de pie cuando nadie mas esta ahi, cuando pienso que ya no tengo por que estar en donde estoy...- Ginny tenia sus ojos levemente cristalizados, mientras que Hermione la miraba inquisitivamente.-...se que no estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta, pero por eso quiero hacerlo ahora, no te niego que a Harry lo quiero mucho, pero él me hiso mucho daño, me rompio el corazon, me hiso sentir como el ser mas despreciable del mundo, solo porque él no podia estar conmigo, porque el queria estar solo, porque no se que mas, pero eso a mi no me importa, solo se que yo no voy a dejar que él me quite lo que realmente quiero, solo porque él se siente solo, y si ahora pretende estar con Cho, me alegro mucho, pero tambien espero no la haga sufrir como a mi.-Hermione tenia la mirada clavada en su amiga. Ginny habia dejado salir unas cuantas lagrimas que seco inmediatamente, mientras miraba a la mesa de Harry con cierto disimulo, y veia como este disfrutaba riendo con Cho.

-Dejame decirte pequeña que meimpresiona tu madurez para afrontar esta situacion, y debo admitir que al principio crei que salias con Zabini solo por olvidar a Harry, pero ahora con cada una de tus palabras me doy cuenta que no es asi, que realmente lo quieres, y espero que el tambien te quiera asi como tú a él.-Hermione tomo la mano de su amiga maternalmente, y le dio un fraternal abrazo.-Aunque no te vas a librar de contarme que hacian anoche tan tarde o ta temprano...-ambas rieron por el comentario.-...por los pasillos de Hogwarts.-Ginny se ruborizo notoriamente.

-Nada, solo disfrutabamos el uno del otro.-

-Espero que ese "disfrutar", no vaya mas alla de...o tú con Zabini...-

-Si Herms, si es lo que creo quieres saber, si, con Blaise, nosotros ya...ya hemos...tú sabes.-a esta altura la pelirroja estaba del color de su cabello. Hermione miraba a su amiga tratando de asimilar la información.

-Ginevra Weasly, ¿ya no eres...virgen?.-pregunto la castaña por lo bajo tratando de que nadie escuchara su pregunta.

-Si Herms, ya no soy...virgen.-

-Pero, ¿porque no me habias contado nada?.-pregunto un tanto dolida la castaña.

-Por que tenia miedo de tu reaccion, es decir, tenia miedo que me juzgaras sin conocer a Blaise.-Ginny estaba cabizbaja.

-Ginny, esta bien que yo sea la que los regaña cada vez que hacen alguna locura, o cuando no hacen sus deberes, pero nunca, escuchame bien...-tomo la cabeza de su amiga entre sus manos haciendola levantarla.-...te regañaria por algo que tú crees esa bien, y menos aun que es de tu vida privada, tal ves podria darte uno que otro consejo para que lo pienese, pero nunca te juzgaria, menos si no conosco al afortunado.-Ginny se abalanzo sobre los brazos de su amiga a llorar, cuando escucho una risa inconfundible, levanto la cabeza y vio un grupo de Slytherin's.-¿Que ocurre?.-pregunto la castaña mirando hacia la puerta, y vio al rubio que tantos problemas le habia traido.

-Nada, mejor nos vamos.-dijo Ginny levantandose de su asiento.

-No Ginny, quedemonos un poco mas, y me cuentas como sucedio todo con tu sabes, la primera vez, ¿esta bien?.-pregunto Hermione con una mirada suplicante.

-Esta bien.-tomo asiento nuevamente y le comenzo a relatar la primera ves que habia estado con Blaise Zabini

-----Flash Back-----

-Vamos Ginny, seria excelente que salieramos todos.-decia una castaña a su amiga.

-No lo se Herms, me gustaria pero tengo demaciados deberes pendientes.-dijo con un dejo de despreocupacion en su voz.

-Eres igual a tu hermano, dejas todo para ultima hora, vamos ademas que el año esta por terminar y seria agradable pasar los ultimos dias entre los 5.-

-Herms, mira te dire el motivo por el cual no quiero salir con ustedes...-caminaban por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, habia un dia esplendoroso.-...no quiero salir con ustedes por que esta Harry, y por lo menos a mi me hace mal estar con él tanto tiempo, y menos salir un dia entero con él.-su voz sonaba segura pero a la ves muy temerosa.

-Ah...te entiendo, en ese caso no te presiono mas, si decides ir con nosotros este fin de semana, sabes donde estaremos.-dijo la castaña mientas miraba su reloj.-Te dejo, tengo Transformaciones...-Ginny movio la cabeza afirmativamente.-...adios Gin.-la castaña ya habia doblado el pasillo.

-Estas de nuevo sola Ginny, mejor me voy a la sala comun.-dijo mientras doblaba en otro pasillo.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, ¿me oiste?.-Ginny solo sintio como la adentraban en un aula vacia completamente oscura, trato de gritar pero una mano la imposibilito.-Te suelto si me prometes que no vas a gritar, aunque no deberias.-aquella voz le era conocida, y esos ojos verdes tambien, agito su cabeza afirmativamente.

-¿Como voy a gritar si estoy contigo amor?.-dijo depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Asi me gusta querida, ahora creo que necesitamos un poco de luz.-agito su varita y de pronto Ginny se vio en una aula con una botella de champagne, y unos cuantos bocadillos.

-Ginny, hoy cumplimos un mes de novios, el mejor mes de mi vida entera...-la beso tiernamente, mientras cariciaba su espalda, y a Ginny se le erizaba cada pelo de su cuerpo.-...me encanta todo lo que siento por ti, me hace sentir vivo, me ayuda a soportar todo esta mierda de colegio.-Ginny lo miraba esupefacta.

-Amor crei que no lo recordarias.-

-¿Como no recordarlo?. Ten...-le entrego una pequeña caja.-...es para mi princesita.-

Ginny tomo delicadamente la caja, y la abrio del mismo modo, y al ver lo que contenia sus ojos se nublaron levemente. La caja contenia un dije con las iniciales de ambos grabadas en oro.

-Esto es hermoso Blaise.-Ginny lo abrazo y beso por un tiempo, hasta que Blaise se separo.

-Dejame ponerlo en tu cuello.-tomo el dije en sus manos, y lo colgo delicadamente en el cuello de la pelirooja, y esta al sentir que el dije estaba bien atado a su cuello volto y comenzo a esar a Blaise con desenfreno y pasion, a lo que Blaise correspondio feliz. Se besaron por unos minutos hasta que les falto el aire, y el moreno se separo de ella.-Si no te detienes no podre detenerme yo, y quien sabe que te haria.-ambos rieron, pero Ginny dejo de reir inmediatamente.

-Tal vz yo no me quiera detener.-dicho esto lo siguio besando mientras quitaba la tunica del moreno.

-Ginny, yo no quiero que esto pase y luego tu te arrepientas, no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos por un momento de placer.-

-Blaise, si pasara algo mas entre nosotros este dia, yo no me arrepentiria, solo se podria acabar si tú asi lo quieres.-

-Esta bien pequeña pero yo no respondo de mi.-la beso lujuriosamente.

----End Flash Back----

-Vaya Gin, pero, ¿fue lindo?¿fue tierno?.-l castaña miraba de reojo al moreno del cual estaban hablando.

-Si, fue lo mas hermoso de mi vida, me trato como si fuera de porcelana.-

-Aunque él te dijo que no queria presionarte, y tú quisiste que pasara.-

-Si lo se, ¿que te parece si me acompañas a comprar algunas cosas que necesito?.-la pelirroja se puso de pie.

-Claro, vamos.-Hermione pago las cervezas que habian bebido, y se fue junto a Ginny.

Ese dia fue realmente agotador para ambas, por lo que Hermione llego a su habitacion inmediatamente, sin siquiera ir a ver a Ron, tomo un baño y decidio irse a la cama inmediatamente.

Draco se habia levantado de muy mal humor ese dia, habia soñado con su padre, y no podia dejar de pensar en como la estaria pasando este en Azkaban. Tomo un largo baño, se vistio de pantalon negro y camisa grisasea, que hacia conjunto con sus ojos. Bajo al Gran comedo, en donde encontro a Pansy haciendole señas para que se sentara junto a ella, cosa que el ignoro por completo, sentandose junto a Blaise.

-¿Que tal amigo?, por lo que veo no dormiste muy bien.-solto Blaise, mirando la cara de su amigo, y comiendo un trozo de su tostada y bebiendo un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-No, para nada, no he dormido nada.-tomo un poco de jugo, y un trozo de queque.

-Ese es mi campeon, ¿quien fue la afortunada?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Alice, pero...-

-¿Pero que?.-

-Llego Granger arruinandome toda la noche.-

-Pero, ¿porque no esperaste a que Granger llegara, y se fuera a la cama y despues hiciste entrar a Alice a tu habitacion?, si estabas en tu habitacion con Alice, ¿como los vio Granger?¿Entro en tu habitacion?.-Draco miraba a Blaise con la boca entreabierta.

-Te aclaro 2 puntos...-tomo un poco de jugo de calabaza.-...uno, Granger llego a las 5ºº de la madrugada...-Blaise habia derramado un poco de su jugo sobre la mesa.

-¿Granger a las 5ºº de la madrugada?.-comenzo a reir, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada asesina de Draco.

-Segundo, estaba con Alice en la sala, por lo que Granger, entro en la sala comun, y nos vio.-siguio comiendo su desayuno.

-Vaya amigo, te la estabas montando con Alice en plena sala comun.-Blaise hablaba como si Draco acabara de hacer un milagro.-Eres mi idolo amigo. Con razon vi a Granger tan tarde por los pasillos, pero crei que andaba buscando algo en la cocina.-Blaise dijo lo ultimo mas para si mismo que para Draco, aunque rogaba que Draco no lo hubiese escuchado, sino tendria que dar muchas explicaciones.

De pronto Draco vio entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor, a una verdadera diosa. Era Hermione, que parecia una princesa, se veia Hermosa. Tomo un poco de su jugo de calabaza y miro a Zabini que miraba a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero parecia mirar a una persona en especial, pero eso no le importo en lo mas minimo, solo queria aprovechar el momento, y mirar a aquella mujer que él habia hecho sufrir tanto. A su mente llegaron cada uno de los acercamientos que habian tenido, las ganas incontrolables que sentia de besarla, pero recordaba que ella estaba en el bando de los que habian enviado a su padre a Azkaban, quitandole lo que tenia.

-Draco, ¿que te parece si vamos a hogsmade, y bebemos unas cervezas y hablamos y conquistamos chicas?.-Blaise sabia que eso era mentira, pero sabia que Draco no estaba bien por lo que queria hacer algo para subirle el animo. Draco observaba como Hermione s ponia de pie junto a Ginny.

-Esta bien.-ambos se pusieron de pi, y salieron del Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmade se dirigieron inmediatamente a Las Tres Escobas, donde se encontraron con unos Slytherin mas afuera del lugar, decidiendo entrar todos juntos.

Draco vio que unas mesas alejadas de la entrada estaba una castaña dando la espalda a la puerta, abrazando a una pelirroja que los miraba. Decidieron tomar asiento, y conversar un tiempo, hasta que vieron que estaba oscureciendo.

Durante todo el rato que estuvieron ahi, Draco no dejo de mirar a Hermione como pudo.

Al volver a Hogwarts, decidio que no podia seguir con todo eso, tomando una importante decicion.

Llego a su habitacion, tomo un baño, y se puso solo un pantalon de pijama. Decidio irse a la cama, trato de conciliar el sueño, pero no lo logro. Ya era bastante tarde y aun no lograba dormir, pero decidio permanecer en su cama.

Hermione dormia placidamente, cuando sintio unos labios rozando los suyos, y sin saber por que, respondio aquel beso, de pronto se encontro sentada en la cama, sola sin nadie en su habitacion, con la sensacion de aquellos labios aun en su boca.

-De seguro fue un sueño.-luego de este incidente, intento dormir, pero no lo logro, seguia pensando en que habia ocurrido.

CONTINUARA...


	6. una noticia inesperada

**Una noticia inesperada.**

**Una semana despues...**

Hermione se levanto temprano aquel dia, su primera clase era Pociones, con su querido profesor Snape. Tomo una corta ducha, se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar.

.-Hola amor, ¿Como amaneciste hoy?.-pregunto su pelirrojo novio, besandola calidamente.

.-Bien, ¿Y tu?.-pregunto ella, mientras tomaba asiento, entre Ginny a quien saludo con un beso en la mejilla, y Ron, quein luego de saludarla, comezo a comer.

.-Fen, drafias.-contesto este con la boca llena.

.-Ronald, no hables con la boca llena.-dijo su hermana un tanto nerviosa, sentada al lado de Hermione, y tambien junto a Parvati.

.-Perdon, pequeña. ¿Que pasa que estas tan nerviosa?.-pregunto Ron mirando preocupado a su hermana.

.-¿Yo nerviosa?, alucinas Ron.-dijo mientras entrelazaba sus manos, para luego dejar de jugar con ella y tomar un panecillo.

.-Si tú lo dices.-

.-Chicos, apresurense quedan 5 minutos, y tenemoss pociones, ya saben que si llegamos tarde Snape va a tener motivos para quitarnos puntos.-dijo Hermione, en tanto se ponia de pie, y jalaba a Ron y a Harry de las tunicas para que se pusieran de pie.

.-Ya Hermione calmate.-dijo Harry, por fin sacando la voz, aunque esta estaba impregnada de tristeza.

.-Ya hablare contigo, sobre porque estas tan nerviosa.-susurro Hermione al oido de Ginny, la cual la miro sin entender.-¡¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero!!.-grito la castaña saliendo del Gran Comedor.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, tuvieron suerte de que Snape no hubiese llegado aun. Pasados, unos 5 minutos, Severus, hiso su maqueavelica entrada en el aula.

.-Saquen sus libros, y abranlos en la pagina 208, ¡¡¡Ahora!!!.-todos hicieron caso a las ordenes del profesor sin mayor objecion.-Hoy la clase terminara mas temprano que de costumbre, ya que se ha tomado una decicion de ultimo minuto, por lo que deberan dirigirse inmediatamente al Gran Comedor, ¿oyeron?.-todos asintieron con la cabeza. Los mas felices con la noticia, sin duda eran los de Gryffindor.

La clase transcurrio sin mas problemas, es decir, Snape quito una buena cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor, para luego sumarselos a Slytherin.

Cuando la clase llego a su fin todos los alumnos se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, ya que a todos les invadia la duda de cual era la ultima resolucion de Hogwarts.

Hermione, Ron y Harry, bajaron tranquilamente, y al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, se encontraron a Ginny.

.-Chicos, ¿ustedes saben que ocurre?.-pregunto Ginny al ver a sus amigos acercarse a ella.

.-No, pero nos alegramos de esto, tuvimos 30 minutos menos de Pociones.-contesto Ron emocionado.

.-A nosotros, nos sacaron de DCAO.-comento Ginny mirando a Hermione, la cual le devolvia una severa mirada. De pronto vieron a McGonagall ponerse de pie.-Mejor escuchamos lo que nos tiene que decir McGonagall, ¿no creen?.-dijo para poderse leibrar de la mirada inquisitoria de Hermione.

_**Sera esto amor.**_

_¿Sera esto amor?, imagino quedarme contigo hasta mañana._

_¿Sera esto amor?, que me paso soñando tus ojos, tu mirada._

_amor en mi, amor en mi._

_¿Sera esto amor?, que imagino tenerte en mi cama hasta mañana._

_¿Sera esto amor?, que me paso soñando tus labios tu mirada, _

_que no puedo dormirme que no me importa nada, ya nada,_

_amor en mi._

Todos pusieron especial atencion a la noticia que les tenian que dar, por lo que no resulto dificil conseguir silencio absoluto. De pronto sono la fuerte y segura voz de la directora.-Mis queridos alumnos, tengo dos noticias que entregarles...-dijo mientras se escuchaban debiles murmullos de parte del alumnado.-...una noticia es solo para alumnos de 7º año...-ahora los comentarios de los alumnos de 6º hacia abajo no se hicieron esperar.-...¡¡Silencio!!...-toda la comunidad estudiantil guardo completo silencio.-...la noticia para los alumnos de 7º año es la siguiente...-todos los alumnos de 7º estaban impacientes, querian saber que era eso tan importante que no pudieron esperar hasta la cena.-...se premiara a los mejores de cada casa...-se escucharon abrumadores comentarios, muchos se sentian decepacionados de la "gran" noticia ya que sabian que el premio a los mejores era el nombramiento a premio anual, y ese titulo ya lo tenian dos alumnos de Hogwarts.-...¡¡Silencio por favor!!...-la profesora logro sileciarlos a todos con una sola orden.-...y no me refiero al nombramiento a premio anual, que ya dos alumnos poseen...-dijo apuntando con la cabeza a Hermione y a Draco.-...el premio sera para los mejores de cada una de las casas, tanto Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor y Slytherin...-los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos estaban muy emocionados, aunque en realidad en Gryffindor, todos sabian quien seria premiada.-...el premio es una semana en un lugar que decidiremos con el profesorado, por lo que eso solo se le informara a los afortunados...-los alumnos de cada casa que añoraban obtener aquel premio comentaban cual seria.-...la otra noticia nos incumbe a todos...-si antes habian impresiones por parte de los alumnos de 7ºahora era todo el alumnado quienes hablaban acerca de la otra noticia.-...hemos pensado que para Halloween, podriamos realizar un baile para liberar tensiones...-en el rostro de la profesora de transformaciones se demarco una notoria sonrisa-...claro esta que seria un dia antes de la entrega del premio a los mejores de 7º. Ahora por favor, retirense.-todos se pusieron de pie, mientras comentaban con quien irian a tal baile.

.-Ginny, ¿con quien iras?.-pregunto ron, mientras tomaba la mano de Hermione.

.-Mmm...no lo se Ron.-dijo mirando para todos lados.

-¿Que te pasa Ginny?.-esta vez fue Hermione quien saco la voz.

.-Nada, yo tengo algo que hacer permiso.-dicho esto doblo por uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, con direccion a solo donde ella sabia.

.-Algo le pasa.-dijo Ron con un dejo de preocupacion en su voz.

.-No te preocupes Ron, ya se le pasara.-

**En las mazmorras.**

.-¿Con quien iras al baile?.-preguntaba un pelinegro a un joven rubio que descansaba en una butaca de cuero.

.-No lo se, ni me importa, tal vez vaya solo.-dijo con absoluta tranquilidad.

.-¿Tu solo?. Eso seria una gran perdida.-comento una joven que venia entrando a la sala comun.

.-No Pansy, no seria una perdida, seria una oportunidad para muchas, ¿no crees?.-pregunto el pelinegro.

.-Claro que no Blaise. Draco perfectamente podria ir conmigo, ¿cierto cariño?.-pregunto Pansy acercandose a Draco sentandose en sus piernas.

.-Basta, quien decide con quien va o con quien no va es cosa mia.-dejo a Pansy a un lado y se encamino a la puerta.-Permiso, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que discutir sobre un estupido baile.-se fue sin decir nada mas, dejando a Pansy hecha una fiera y a Blaise retorciendose de la risa.

_**Coro:**__ ¿Sera esto amor en mi?, que me paso las noches buscando tu olor en mi almohada_

_¿Sera esto amor?que me paso los dias buscando tu olor y tu cara._

_Amor en mi, amor en mi._

Draco al salir de la sala comun de Slytherin, se fue directo a la sala comun de premios anuales. No tenia clases hasta dentro de 1 hora, y le tocaba compartir DCAO con Hufflepuff.

Camino tranquilamente por los pasillos hasta llegar a la escalera que lo guiaria a su querida sala comun. Subio y llego a esta, se sento en una butaca, encendio el fuego, y comenzo a leer un libro.

**En el mismo momento en que Draco hablaba con Pansy y Blaise, pero en las orillas del lago.**

.-Herms, te quiero.-decia un pelirrojo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novia.

.-Yo tambien te quiero mucho Ron.-respondio ella con un poco de inseguridad.

.-Pero no como yo a ti, ¿cierto?.-pregunto Ron colerico poniendose de pie.

.-Pero Ron, ¿que te ocurre?, claro que te quiero, eres paranoico, y...exagerado, mira que ponerte asi solo por que te digo que te quiero.-dijo ella poniendose tambien de pie.

.-Pero es que lo dijiste insegura de ti misma, tu no me quieres, ¡¡tu estas conmigo por lastima!!, si por eso estas conmigo, te doy lastima.-espeto Ron, con su cara del mismo color de su cabello.

.-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!, me desesperas Ronald, tu inseguridad no ayuda en esto, mejor hablemos cuando estes mas tranquilo.-dijo ella dirigiendose al castillo.-¡¡Cuando se te pase la pataleta me buscas!!.-grito ella sin voltear.

_¿Sera esto amor?, imagino durmieno contigo hasta mañana._

_¿Sera esto amor?, que me paso soñando tu boca, tu mirada_

_que no puedo dormirme que no me importa nada, ya nada,_

_amor en mi._

Hermione camino directo a su sala comun, con la ira fluyendo por sus venas. Al llegar, entro maldiciendo todo lo que se le atravesaba.

.-Vaya Granger no te crei tan capas de maldecir todo.-espeto el rubio desde su asiento.

.-¡¡Callate Malfoy!!.-grito ella mirandolo friamente, aunque Draco pudo notar en sus ojos, cierta tristeza, aunque tambien se concentraba ira.

.-¿Que ocurre Granger?.-pregunto él dejando su libro de lado y mirando friamente a Hermione.

.-¿Quieres probar mi varita Malfoy?.-pregunto ella sacado su varita de su tunica.

.-Andas agresiva sangre sucia, ¿te estan poniendo los cuernos?.-esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

.-¡¡¡¡¡Callate de una maldita ve huron de mierda, me tienes aburrida.!!!!!.-grito Hermione empuñando su varita.

.-¡¡¿Quieres pelear Granger?!!.-pregunto él sacando su varita tambien, y empuñandola tambien apunto a Hermione.

.-¡¡¡¡No sabes cuantas Malfoy!!!!.-Hermione tenia una mirada impregnada de odio, de rencor, ira, y al mismo tiempo tristeza y desilucion.-_Expelliarmus_.-grito la castaña lanzando lejos al rubio, al igual que su varita que cayo a unos metros de su dueño. Draco se levanto dificultosamente, mientras se acercaba a su varita y la tomaba.

.-Eres rapida Granger.-dijo con voz tremula.-_Petrificus totalus.-_grito el rubio, dejando a Hermione inmovilizada.-Asi me gusta Granger, sin que puedas hacer nada.-se acerco a ella y comenzo a rodearla.-Te ves hasta mas linda callada.-le dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.-Mentira, eres asquerosa, tal ves si no fueras una sangre sucia, podrias ser algo mas linda, pero eres, ¡¡Horrible!!.-grito el rubio con sorna haciendo que Hermione dejara escapar pequeñas lagrimas que apenas se dejaban ver. Pasados unos minutos Hermione recupero la movilidad de todo su cuerpo.

.-¡¡¡¡Eres un imbecil!!!!.-grito dejandose caer al suelo, y poco le importaba si él la viera caer y llorar o no. Lloraba, arrodillada, tapandose la cara. Habia sentido las palabras de Draco, como puñales que clavaban su ser. Draco miraba la escena, y sentia cierta lastima por ella, por lo que decidio, que lo mejor era dejar de lado su egoismo y orgullo.

_**Coro:**__ ¿Sera esto amor en mi?, que me paso las noches buscando tu olor en mi almohada._

_¿Sera esto amor en mi?, que me paso los dias buscando tu olor y tu cara._

_Amor en mi, amor en mi._

.-Vamos Granger, tu sabes que no es verdad, tu eres linda.-dijo él arrodillandose a su lado, y tomandole una mano.

.-¡¡¡¡¡Alejate de mi Malfoy!!!!!.-grito ella alejandose de el aun en el suelo.

.-Vamos Granger, mejor olvidemos todo.-dijo el volviendo a su caracteristica frialdad, poniendose de pie.

.-¡¡¡¿Que lo olvide?!!!.-grito ella poniendose de pie tambien.

.-Si Granger, mejor olvidamos todo lo que tu me dijiste y lo que yo te dije.-comento el rubio como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

.-¡¡¡¡¡Andate a la mierda Malfoy, te odio como nunca pense iba a odiar a alguien en mi vida!!!!!.-grito ella volviendo a llorar incontrolablemente.

.-¡¡¡Callate sangre sucia, tus asquerosos padres muggles estarian avergonzados de una hija tan sentimental como tú.-dijo mirando a hermione despectivamente.

.-¡¡¡¡No te atrevas a insultar a mis padres, imbecil, que por lo menos los mios no tienen de nada que ocultarse, no como el tuyo que es un asesino, un mal nacido, eres igual a tu padre!!!!.-grito Hermione colerica.

.-¡¡¡Esta vez si te pasaste de la raya Granger, con mi padre no te metes!!!.-Draco camino hacia donde se encontraba ella, tomandola de un brazo, y acercandola a el.-Te juro Granger, que pagaras por cada una de las palabras que salieron de tu boca.-dicho esto, la solto tan bruscamente que Hermione cayo rendida al suelo, mientras Draco se iba en direccion a su habitacion.

.-¿Que me vas a hacer huron?.-pregunto ella poniendose de pie, empuñando su varita nuevamente.

.-Algo que no se logra con magia Granger.-termino de decir esto y subio a su habitacion.

_¿Sera que hay algo distinto en ti?._

_¿Sera esto amor en mi?._

_¿Sera que hay algo distinto en ti?._

_¿Sera esto amor, seras mi amor?._

Hermione se fue a su habitacion donde se descargo con lo primero que encontro. Lloro hasta que no pudo mas, hasta que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos, al igual que su nariz. Al cabo de horas el sueño la vencio. Desperto, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que habia faltado a todas las clases del dia, pero eso ahora realmente no le importaba, se sentia mucho mejor, aunque por su mente aun rondaba todo lo que le habia dicho Draco, ¿que le haria?.

.-Malfoy no seria capaz de hacerme nada que dañara mi integridad fisica, no se arriesgaria de esa manera, pero, ¿a que se referia con, "No se logra con magia"?.-se pregunto a si misma mientras se arreglaba el pelo frente al pequeño tocador de su baño. Se miraba una y otra ves, y pensaba si realmente era como decia Malfoy, ¿realmente era fea?. Se lo preguntaba una y otra ves si eso era cierto, cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas.

.-¿Sigues pensando en lo que te dije?.-pregunto aquella voz inconfundible.

.-Ni que me importara lo que tu digas.-dijo ella con el rencor impregnado en su voz.

.-Si no te importara, no te estarias mirando al espejo ahora.-dijo él con completa satisfaccion en su voz.

.-Malfoy, no todo gira en torno a ti.-respondio ella, caminando hacia la puerta, encontrandose con él frente a frente.-Dejame pasar Malfoy.-hablo Hermione segura de si misma.

.-¿Que pasa si no Granger?.-pregunto Draco poniendo sus manos a ambos lados de la puerta impidiendole el paso a Hermione.

.-Ya te dije Malfoy, dejame pasar, de una maldita vez.-contesto ella, sonrrojandose por la situacion en la que se encontraban.

.-¿Sabes?, me quiero divertir un poco antes de la cena.-se siguio acercando a Hermione, mientras esta retrocedia.-¿Porque retrocedes Granger?, se supone que lo que identifica a un Gryffindor es su valentia, pero veo que tu no la tienes.-continuo acercndose a ella, hasta que Hermione choco con el lavabo, oportunidad que a Draco le vino como anillo al dedo. continuo acercandose a ella, hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron, los ojos grises del rubio estaban clavados en los marrones de la castaña que lo miraba asustada. La cercania esta vez si que era minima, Draco continuo acercandose, hasta que esta vez los labios se rozaron, Hermione cerro los ojos, mientras que Draco se embriagaba con su olor a canela. Draco, tomo a Hermione por la cintura, y ella rodeo el cuello del rubio con sus delgados brazos. El momento era embriagador por ambos, Draco lo habia intentado evitar insultandola para alejarse, pero ahora seria imposible, por lo menos asi saciaria sus ganas de probar aquellos labios. No pensaron mas, solo se entragaron al momento...se besaron, Hermione aunque si habia besado antes, ahora se sentia una completa ignorante en el tema, ¿como era posible que aquel rubio desagradable, detuviera el tiempo y la convirtiera en una completa tonta?. Draco intentaba profundizar en el beso, pero es que aquellos labios eran tan dulces que no lo dejaban sentirlos como el siempre hacia, pero decidio que si no lo hacia no podria dormir en un año, por lo que comenzo a juguetear con el labio inferior de ella, mientras acariciaba la espalda de la castaña, y esta enredaba sus dedos en su cabello rubio. Draco la hacia sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, que emitio un pequeño gemido, lo que Draco aprovecho para introducir su lengua y comenzar una guerra con la de Hermione. Pasaron minutos que para ambos habian sido eternos, hasta que Hermione decidio que eso no podia seguir. Se separo lentamente, mientras iba abriendo los ojos, y pudo ver que Draco tambien tenia los ojos cerraos, y al no sentir los labios de la castaña comenzo a saborer su propia boca. Hermione salio corriendo, dejando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos, y con una sensacion de increible extasis en su cuerpo.

_**Coro:**____¿Sera esto amor en mi?, que me paso las noches buscando tu olor en mi almohada._

_Amor en mi, amor en mi, amor en mi._

Hermione bajo hasta el Gran Comedor, y se sento al lado de Ginny, quien comia pastel de manzana.

.-Bajaste un poco tarde Mione.-comento la pelirroja mientras comia mas pastel de manzana.

.-Si es...que...me quede...dormida, si dormida hasta ahora.-dijo completamente nerviosa.

.-Si claro Mione.-dijo Ginny divertida ante la actitud de su amiga.

.-Y a ti se te paso lo nerviosa por lo que veo.-dijo Hermione tomando un trozo de pastel, que era lo unico que quedaba en la mesa.

.-¡Ohh!, gracias por recordarmelo Herms.-dijo tomando un papel.

.-Lo siento.-contesto la castaña, ahora era ell la divertida con la actitud de Ginny.

**Mientras tanto aun en la sala comun de premios anuales (Reaccion de Draco).**

Hermione se separo de él, dejandolo con un agradable sabor en los labios, por lo que comenso a saborearlos. Abrio los ojos lentamente, ¿habia besado a la sangre sucia con los ojos cerrados?, bien eso estaba mal, el nunca besaba con los ojos cerrados. Pero eso no importaba, ella se habia ido, estaba solo, por lo que se fue directo a su habitacion, tomo su tunica que estaba sobre un perchero, y se fue al Gran Comedor.

Caminaba por los pasillos, pensando en aquel beso, que tanto habia deseado, debia dejar de pensar en ella ahora que por fin habia conseguido lo que queria, pero no, las ganas de volver a besarla, aumentaban con cada paso que daba. La necesitaba, la queria en sus brazos, tan fragil, tan debil, tan... suya. Con esos pensamientos llego al Gran Comedor, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde la vio sentada, hablando con la pequeña Weasly. Se dirigo a la mesa de Slytherin, en donde estaban Blaise y Pansy.

.-¿Que tal Draco?, no te veo muy buena cara.-comento Blaise comiendo un trozo de carne. Y no mentia, en la cara de Draco se vei decepcion, ironia, y muchas cosas mas.

.-Nada.-contesto secamente.-¿Con quien vas al baile?.-pregunto a Blaise quien segui engullendo comida.

.-Mmm...-trago dificultosamente.-...con... mmm... ¿te puedo contar algo amigo?.-pregunto dejando de lado su comida.

**En la mesa de Gryffindor.**

.-¿Que pasa Ginny?.-pregunto la castaña.

.-Nada.-tomo un papel, y con su varita escribio algo.

**En la mesa de Slytherin.**

.-Claro, para eso estan los amigo, ¿no?.-Draco hablaba amargamente.

.-Mira, yo... mmm... estoy... con...-pero su frase se vio interrumpida por un papel que llego volando a sus manos. Leyo el papel que llevaba lo siguiente:

_""Te espero en la sala multipropositos, ahora mismo. Ginny.""_

**.-**¿Sabes?, me tengo que ir.-dijo Blaise, poniendose rapidamente de pie.-Adios nos vemos.-salio por la gran puerta, siguiendo a una pelirroja que caminaba unos pasos mas adelante.

Al llegar a la sala multipropositos, vio a Ginny completamente histerica, caminando de un lado al otro.

.-¿Que pasa amor?.-pregunto seductoramente, al oido de la pelirroja.

.-Pasa algo bastante grave Blaise.-contesto Ginny, mirando directamente a los ojos a su novio, el cual entendio que era grave.

.-¿Que pasa Ginevra?.-pregunto él poniendose serio.

.-Estoy... em... embarazada.-dijo rapidamente, tratando de que él no la oyese.

.-¿Que tu que?.-pregunto Blaise desconsertado.

.-Embarazada.-dijo ella con la cabezagacha.

.-¡¡¡¡Voy a ser papá!!!!.-Blaise la tomo entre sus brazos, y la comenzo a dar vueltas por toda el aula.-¡¡¡Voy a ser papa!!!. ¡¡¡Yo voy a ser papa!!!.-grito.

.-¡¡Bajame Blaise.!!.-grito la pelirroja sonriente, a lo que su novio cumplio inmediatamente.

.-¿Que ustedes que?.-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

CONTINUARA...


End file.
